Seed of the Swan Queen
by Luisaruiz3
Summary: What would Emma and Regina's future children be like? This story take two main characters for Once Upon a Time and takes a look at what their future will when their son Henry gets in some trouble and the get a visitor for the future to help them out.
1. Chapter 1

**Seed of Swan Queen**

**Chapter One**

It had been two days since Regina had buried her mother and now she found herself alone in this big mansion once again. She couldn't think of anything else but how to get back at the Charmings for taking away all the loves in her life. But for now she decided to focus on dinner. How she longed to have someone to cook for, like Henry and recently for Cora but she would be dammed if she didn't have a good meal even if she dinned alone. She was in deep thought of using the curse of the empty hearted and deciding how to go about setting her plan in motion as she chopped the next vegetable. She didn't realize how hard she was chopping when she slightly cut herself.

"Careful." A voice startled her.

Regina jumped up and saw a young woman standing in the doorway of her kitchen. Regina got into a defensive mode as the young woman walked over to one of the counter drawers and took out a band aid. "Here you go?" She said as she handed her the Band Aid.

"Who are you? How did you know where I keep my Band-Aids? How did you get inside my house? Who sent you? Are you a spy?!" Regina demanded.

"What? Spy? No, that's crazy. I'm not gona to hurt you I promise." The young woman answered with her arms up.

Regina looked at her up and down. The young woman had long black hair styled like Ms. Swan's. She had golden skin with a thin body about her own height. There was something Regina found very familiar about the young woman once she looked her up and down, "Who are you? And watch your words dear. Your answer will decide whether or not _I hurt you_."

The girl gave her a cocky smile. "I doubt it."

Regina didn't think about it twice and instantly threw a fireball at her with a wave of her hand. But the girl just as easily blocked it with the wave of her own hand. "Wow, and I thought I couldn't get into more trouble than to try to sneak _out_ of the house." The girl said very causally.

Regina was slightly impressed and then immediately furious. She stepped back and built another larger fireball, but the girl jumped and hid behind the door. Regina flung a few more when she saw girl dodge, Regina paused her flames.

"Wait, wait mami, please let me explain!" The girl yelled out from behind the door.

Regina stopped with the fireball in her hand. "What did you call me?"

"I'll come out if you promise not to kill me." The girl peeked from behind the door very endearingly and started to slowly come out.

The girl stood up and let Regina take a close look at her for the first time. She had eyes as black as Regina's with high cheeks like her mother, Cora. As Regina took another moment to study her, the young woman smiled at her and Regina got an eerie feeling that she had seen that smile before. It took her a few more seconds to realize, she had grown up seeing the smile. It was her fathers' smile. Then the girl did a little turn and bowed. It reminded Regina of the first time she meet Rumpelstiltskin.

"You have exactly five minutes to explain yourself." She slowly made the fireball disappear as she grew intrigued with the girl.

"Mami, I am your daughter from the future. My name is Rebecca and I came back because Henry is in trouble in the future. He fell in love with the wrong woman, a woman who only wanted to use him for power and in the process of saving him, you guys got frozen so I came back for your help." The girl explained sincerely.

Regina narrowed her eyes to study the girl. "That's ridiculous." She started to build another fireball.

"Wait, wait, you said I had five minutes and I can prove it." The girl pleaded.

Regina put her hand down as Rebecca continued, "Let's see, you always hide some chocolate in the last drawer of your dresser cause you don't want anyone to know you like candy. You love keeping cooking recipes, you hate to be tickled and you have some major OCD issues."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Any spy could have found out that information and you now have 2 minutes to convince me or as my mother would have said, "Off with her head."

The girl stood thoughtfully. "Mama Cora, I never met her. But you told me a lot about her even though I know it was hard for you to talk about your childhood. I remember when I was about eleven, you caught me smoking and boy did you let me have it. It was the first time you ever spanked me."

Regina grew frustrated, "How am I supposed to know that is true?"

"I wasn't done." Rebecca whined. "Afterwards I was feeling terrible, not just cause my butt was numb, but because I had never seen you so mad and I thought you hated me so I went into your room to apologize. But when I went in I found you crying." Regina folded her arms knowing this couldn't be true due to a promise she had made to herself when she was a child and she never told anyone about it. Rebecca continued, "When I asked you why you were crying you told me that you were about my age when Mama Cora had beaten you pretty bad, that's how you got the scar on your lip. You told me that on that day you promised yourself you would never to spank or use magic on any of your kids."

Regina was stunned in disbelief. "How did you know that?"

"I told you; you told me. Come on mami, don't you recognize me at all?"

Regina took another moment to look at the girl closely. She did closely resemble Regina's side of the family very much, but there was something else about this girl that she was trying extremely hard to recognize. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. Rebecca hooked her thumbs on the tight blue jeans she was wearing, with high black boots topped with an old raggedy jacket. But Regina needed more proof than just a look alike. "So you simply expect me to believe that you're my future daughter and that I get frozen because Henry fell in love?"

"No, he fell in love with the _wrong_ woman and he has let her brain wash him. He's like her little puppet even though he knows she doesn't love him back so he turned to dark magic to get her to love him but it didn't work because of you. But all magic comes with a price and you guys got frozen." Regina only seemed somewhat convinced and was starting to feel frustrated.

"Look, if you don't believe that's fine and if you want me to leave, I will. But before I go, can I just…give you a hug?" Rebecca started stepping closer to her alleged mother. It didn't take more than a few moments for her to nuzzle her way onto her Regina's shoulder. Rebecca couldn't help it, the smell of apples, the short hair and her mothers' arms were too much for Rebecca to contain herself. She started to cry and hold Regina tighter. "Mami, my beautiful mami, I missed you so much." Rebecca began to pepper Regina's cheeks with small kisses like she used to when she was a little girl being carried by her beautiful mother.

Regina was taken aback by the girls' reactions, unable to be taken in by the warmth. It was the first time anyone shown Regina any affection in such a long time. She took a moment to hug Rebecca back and she felt genuine love in her daughter's embrace. She realized that this young girl could indeed be her daughter. She decided to accept the love Rebecca bestowed and held on to her tighter. She was speechless when she heard Rebecca begin to sob then felt overwhelmed when Rebecca gave her another much firmer kiss on the cheek. Regina felt as much yearning for love as Rebecca did and she let herself take her daughter in her arms.

After several minutes of embracing her mother, Rebecca let go and composed herself. She smiled at Regina feeling that she had convinced her that she really was her daughter. Regina smiled back with some tears in her eyes as well. "Let me look at you." Regina asked and Rebecca happily complied by spinning around. "You're beautiful. You look so much like my parents."

"You're the beautiful one mami. Mama Snow said I got your side of the family like Henry got their side."

Regina grew annoyed at the mention of Snow White. She quivered at the thought of her still being a part of her life in the future. "What else did Snow say?" She asked very coldly.

"Well Mama Snow and the Blue Fairy were the ones who came up with the idea for me to come back here when you still had magic so you could defend us and talk some sense into Henry, but really, I just think we need true loves kiss."

Regina was caught by surprise yet again, "Mama Snow? Why should she care about me or you?"

Rebecca looked at her confused. "Umm, because she's my grandmother." Rebecca answered matter-of-factly.

Regina put on a very serious face. She started to feel a pain in the pit of her stomach as she realized why this young woman did seem so familiar from the moment she saw her but she refused to accept the possibility that her instinct could be true. "Just a minute, who exactly is your father?" Regina gulped.

Rebecca stood with one foot in front of the other, putting her weight on her back leg and then swaying a little. "Well, I don't exactly have a father. See, that's why you lose your magic in the future cuz when you magically got pregnant, you lost your magic to have me." Then she hooked her thumbs on the back of her jeans and shyly looked up at her mother.

Regina got a flashback of seeing all those exact same gestures over a year ago at the steps of her mansion, but in the form of a blonde. The pain in her stomach grew. "Rebecca, in the future, who is my true love?" Regina had a horrified expression.

"Well, I know Mama Snow said you guys supposedly didn't really get along during this time, but I could never even imagine that because you guys break the barriers between good and evil and become the most infamous tale of true love of all time." Rebecca smiled with pride.

"No, no that is absurd. It is IMPOSSIBLE. You mean my true love is…" Regina couldn't even get herself to say it out loud.

So Rebecca finished for her, "Emma."


	2. Chapter 2

**Seed of Swan Queen**

**Chapter Two**

As Emma walked up the steps of the Mayors mansion, she couldn't help think that she let herself get setup by Regina but she was lured by the urgency in Regina's voice when she spoke of Henry's safety. Emma couldn't take the chance that Henry was in real danger. She didn't want to alarm her parents when she asked them to take Henry out for dinner at Granny's until she knew what exactly was going on. Before she had a chance to knock, Regina opened the door very eagerly. That made Emma even more nervous.

"Ms. Swan, I'm so glad you came. We really need to talk." Regina started.

Emma made her way into the foyer. "I don't have much time and if I'm not back in an hour, my parents know where to look for me."

Regina sneered, "Is that supposes to intimidate me?" She led Emma into the den. "Look, I don't want you here as much as you don't want to be here but this is serious."

Emma made her way in, "What's going on?"

"Please, have a seat. I'll fix you a drink." Regina walked over to the bar.

"This isn't a social call Regina. I'm fine. I just want to know what's wrong with Henry." Emma was anxious.

"Oh, believe me Ms. Swan, I think you're going to want a drink for this one." Regina handed Emma a drink as she sat across from her.

"Jesus, well what is it?" Emma took the drink and placed it on the coffee table.

Regina had no idea how to start to explain that her future daughter was in the other room, much less that she was claiming her and Emma to be each other's true love. "It occurred to me that the decisions that both our parents have made have caused a chain reaction that sent our lives into an out of control spiral and the same will be true with our children. But what if we had a glimpse of the future and we knew which actions would lead to their suffering?"

"You're psychic now?" Emma teased a little as she found Regina's suggestions intriguing.

"I don't appreciate you making a joke out of our children's future, Ms. Swan." Regina said.

"Why do you keep saying children? Do you mean Henry? And as for parents messing up, don't you think I know that? I worry all the time about how all of this is going to mess with Henry. But we do the best we can and hope for the best. That's all any parent can do. I'm sure even your mother was doing that in her own way." Emma didn't mean to bring up that subject.

Regina snapped at the mention of her mother, "Don't you mention my mother. You have no right to even bring her up!"

Emma felt a pain in her stomach for Regina's loss and she felt the need to at least give Regina her condolence. "Regina, I'm really sorry for you…"

Regina jumped to her feet with fury in her eyes, "Don't you dare give me your condolence when it was you mother who took her life."

There was a rush of guilt roaring through Emma knowing how true Regina's comment was but she reacted the only way she knew how, run away. She stood to meet Regina eye to eye, "You're right. This is ridiculous. I don't need this, I'm out of here." Emma started for the door.

So many times had Regina swallowed her pride for the sake of her son, now it was time to see if Emma would do the same, "Even if it means risking Henry's future?" Regina asked.

Emma stopped in her tracks. She paused for a moment without turning around and took a very deep breath. She turned on her heels and marched to the coffee table. She chugged the drink and turned to Regina, "Okay, I'm ready. Just tell me."

Without warning, Rebecca came running into the room and bear hugged her blonde mother for the first time in almost a year. Emma was startled and didn't how to react to this young girl peppering her with kisses. She tried pushing her off by instinct. "Whoa, whoa, who are you?"

Rebecca hung on to her, "Mom, I can't believe it's you."

"Wait, what did you call me?" Emma managed to peel Rebecca off of her and stared at the girl with much confusion waiting for an explanation.

Regina interjected, "Ms. Swan, meet Rebecca Mills-Swan, our future daughter."

Emma looked at Rebecca up and down. The young woman resembled Regina very much. But her green eyes and long hair were all Emma's. This was impossible though. How could they possibly have a child? Emma laughed, "Is this the best you could come up with Regina?"

"Believe me, the idea of sharing another child with you or you being my true love is no idea of mine." Regina assured crossing her arms. "She just showed up claiming to be our future daughter, here to save Henry from some crazy woman he marries in the future."

Emma abruptly turned to Rebecca. "It's true I swear. Henry becomes King of Storybrooke and falls in love with a woman that is only interested in taking over. He marries her and when he finds out who her real true love is, he tries to use dark magic on her so she can love him. When we try to stop him, you guys get frozen. So I came back at this time when you still have your magic and you can kiss your future selves and break the curse." Rebecca explained quickly getting nerves at her blonde mother's stare.

"What? Are you insane? Regina hates me. And well, obviously we can't have a baby. This is ridiculous." Emma said starting to walk out of the den.

Rebecca raised her hand and created a barrier blocking the doorway. "Wait, please just hear me out." She begged.

Regina didn't skip a beat and made a pushing motion with her hands, sending Rebecca flying over a sofa. "Leave her alone!" Regina exclaimed.

Both potential mothers' couldn't help run to Rebecca's side when they saw her laying on the floor. Rebecca sat up rubbing her neck. "God mami, I wouldn't have hurt her. She's my mother! I just wanted her to listen to me."

Emma and Regina each helped her up by her arms. "I'm so sorry dear, but you have to admit this story is pretty hard to believe."

"More than hard to believe, there is no way it could be true." Emma affirmed with Rebecca almost on her feet.

"Why? Your true love is so strong, it destroys the dark one and you have a magically baby." Rebecca explains. Her mothers' steady her to her feet as she asks, "Besides, don't you guys want to save Henry?"

Suddenly as the three women held each other, a surge of white light beamed out of them. All of them felt enriched, powerful and most of all completely loved. It rattled them for a few seconds then disappeared.

Emma quickly let go of Rebecca. "What the hell was that?"

Rebecca caught her breath. "I'm not sure. That's never happened before but then again, we've never been together with all of our magic so strong. It felt like it was the power of true love. We must have all felt true love for Henry." Rebecca smiled.

"Have you ever heard of that?" Emma asked Regina who was also dazed.

"No but that doesn't mean it's not true. Maybe you should hear her out." Regina suggested.

It took Emma some time to soak in the story Regina and Rebecca were telling her. They were in the middle an hours' worth of interrogation from Emma. Regina watched attentively and Rebecca grew frustrated with all of her blonde mothers' questions.

"I don't understand. I have answered all your questions. I probably told you more than I should have and you still don't believe me? I would think you of all people would believe since you have that weird lying thing that I can ever get away with anything. Can't you just hug me or look into my eyes and tell I am telling the truth?" Rebecca stood up and started marching around the room.

"Just because you believe something doesn't make it true." Emma said still not convinced.

Rebecca paused to look at her blonde mother. "Henry always said that's exactly what makes it true."

Emma was taken aback a little by Rebecca's response. She turned to Regina. "What do you think? Do you believe her?"

Regina looked intensely at Rebecca. "I believe that she is my daughter." She then nodded her head, "but there is no way you could possibly be my true love."

"Mama Snow said you would be harder to convince because you have to see things to believe them." Rebecca told Emma and then flopped back on to the sofa.

"Can't you just tell her something personal like you told me?" Regina suggested.

Rebecca remained thoughtful. "Well, we never really talked a lot about that kind of stuff. " Rebecca directed herself to Emma and then suddenly jumped up with excitement. "Oh, I got it." She stood up and removed her old now dark red jacket revealing her black tag top. "Look, this is your jacket. You gave it to me for my 16th birthday."

Emma took the jacket and started inspecting it. "This could be anyone's old jacket."

"What on earth is that?" Regina asked in dismay pointing at Rebecca's arms.

"Oh, those are my tattoos." Rebecca displayed her right inner forearm. "See this is a sword with a snow flake on the guard representing Mama Snow and Papi David." Then she showed them her left inner forearm. "And this is a windmill with a heart on the wheel representing Mama Cora and Papi Henry." She point at her outer right upper arm had a cartoon like duck with a muscular body, a tilted crown and the words Royal Duckling surrounding it. "This one is me. But this is my favorite." She pulled up her tank top and turned around revealing a very elaborate pair of wings with a crown on top covering her back from shoulder to shoulder. "See, this one represents you guys, Swan Queen." Rebecca said very proudly.

Both mothers were flabbergasted as Rebecca pulled her shirt back down. "How many tattoos do you have?" Emma finally broke the silence.

"Nine." Rebecca took her jacket back from Emma and put it on.

Regina raised an eyebrow, "I suppose you think it's the coolest thing for our daughter to be covered in tattoos?"

Rebecca put on a very satisfied smile at the sound of Regina calling her "our daughter" for the first time. "Actually, she grounded me for almost each one." Rebecca explained referring to Emma. "She was furious when I got the Royal Duckling." She turned to Emma, "You are more like the disciplinarian and mami is more open with me about everything."

Emma realized that Rebecca's reference of her mothering skills in the future were not what she expected. "So you're telling me that in the future, I'm the strict one and Regina is the lenient one? Now that I don't believe."

"The proof is in the pudding Ms. Swan, I am an excellent mother." Regina said proudly as she lovingly tapped Rebecca's nose making her daughter smile with delight.

"You're both excellent moms." Rebecca assured Emma. "I just have a very different relationship with each of you. I mean, you were my little league coach, you taught me how to use a sword and how to drive but we just never really talked about you know, deep stuff. Mami says it because we are so much alike. I have gotten into lots of trouble with both of you but I guess I do argue more with you. Henry says that it's because mami spoils me rotten and lets me get away with murder but I think he's just jealous that she's so mellow with me. But I know both of you will always be there for me and now I want to be there for you guys." Regina and Emma looked back and forth at each other speechless at Rebecca's sincerity. Rebecca threw her hands in the air, "What more proof do you want? A blood test? I don't have that kind of time. I have to hurry back. Who knows what Henry and his Evil Queen are doing while I'm over here."

Emma and Regina were shocked at the mention of someone else being referred to as the Evil Queen. Regina cleared her throat breaking the awkward moment that her daughter seemed to be oblivious of. "Well, there is only one sure way I know for us to find out if she is telling the truth."

"Magic." Both Regina and Rebecca said at the same time then smiled at each other.

"The only ones I know always tell the truth are drunks and children." Emma interjected as she got but to pour herself another drink but Regina beat her to the bar. Without saying a word, Regina fixed them both another drink. They took the shot at the same time with Regina holding her pinky up and Emma slamming the glass back on the bar.

"Okay kid, I think you should stay here with Regina where she can keep an eye on you with her magic, if that is okay." Regina nodded with agreement. They started towards the stairs.

"Why don't you go upstairs and give Regina and I some time to decide what to do next?" Emma ordered.

Rebecca stopped on her heels and turned to face her blonde mother. "You're going to make a plan without me? I'm not 10 years old. I'm not a kid anymore you know? You can't just lock me up in my room anymore."

Emma got suddenly very upset, "As a matter of fact you are just a kid. You're supposedly my kid and I can lock you up in your room if I want. As sheriff, I can even lock you up in a cell if I wanted to."

"Oh please, I learned how to unlock those old cells when I was twelve, thanks to you." Rebecca answered sarcastically.

Emma took an aggressive step toward her, "Really, well then I'll just have to cuff you to the bars." Rebecca grew intimidated by her mothers' warning and looked down without losing her stand.

"Enough!" Regina yelled at both of them. "You are not locking our daughter up anywhere." She turned her attention to Rebecca who was smirking at Emma thinking she had Regina's support. "And you, you _will_ go up stairs and stay there until we tell you to come down." Regina didn't allow Rebecca to protest. "Because whether you are 10 or 20 we are still your parents and let that be the last time I hear you use that tone with either one of us. Is that understood?" Rebecca shamefully nodded. "Excuse me?" Regina demanded.

"Yes ma'am." Rebecca whimpered like the scolded daughter that she was.

"Good, that's better. Now, there are some fresh towels in the linen closet. I suggest you wash up and get some rest. Stay in the room next to mine and no magic, not sneaking out or anything that might make this mess worse. We've all had a very trying day and Emma and I still have some things to sort out." Regina gave her last orders. Emma was impressed with Regina's firm but loving tactics.

Rebecca started up the stairs and the suddenly stopped to face Emma. "Mom, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was way out of line. I'm just so worried for my family, our family."

"It's okay kid. We're all stressed out." Emma smiled not expecting Rebecca to come running back towards her and giving her a big hug.

"Mom, I love you so much. Please don't be mad at me." Rebecca sounded like a little girl.

"I told you, it's okay." Emma comforted her a little and received a kiss on the cheek.

Rebecca then turned to her brunette mother and gave a sloppy kiss on cheek which Regina refused to admit that she enjoyed. Rebecca ran up the stairs happy to be scolded by her mothers' so long as she had them. She made herself comfortable in her mother's bedroom next to the vent by the window where she knew she could over hear everything they would say like she did when she was a little girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Seed of Swan Queen**

**Chapter Three**

Just the night before Regina was alone and morning her mothers' loss, but today she had a daughter upstairs to make breakfast for,she even had Emma, although she still didn't see how that could happen. Still, she couldn't help smile at the thought of picturing a dream like family as she cooked. She never heard Rebecca come down until her arms wrapped around her from behind, startling her and giving her another sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Hmm, mami, it smells so good. God,how I have missed your cooking."Rebecca said delightfully.

"Well good because I made plenty. Go wash up so we can talk. Emma and I came up with a solution." Regina was amused to see Rebecca rush to oblige her and see her eagerly eat everything on her plate.

Regina was tempted to scold her for eating so fast but she decided not to take away any of Rebecca's pleasure as she made fulfilling noises with every bite. "So, Emma and I decided that the best way for us to resolve this is to use…."

"A truth spell." Rebecca finished for her mother. "I was going to suggest that before I was _sent to my room._" Rebecca said eating the last bite.

"First of all, don't talk with your mouth full and second, did you use magic when I specifically asked you not too?" Regina frowned.

"No, I just listened to you guys from the vent in your room. You can hear everything from there." Rebecca answered very causally as she swallowed.

Regina narrowed her eyes, "You're going to be a more than a handful aren't you?"

Rebecca laughed, "My mom says I'm hell on wheels and Mama Snow says she thinks my mom was like me when she was little."

Regina quickly put on a serious expression at the thought of her being responsible for Emma not having those moments with her mother. How she could ever possibly forgive her for tearing her apart from her parents? There was no way she could be her true love or for anyone to love her for that matter, not after all the cruel things she had done.

"Nobody cares about any of that stuff any more, you know?" Rebecca said.

"What? What do you mean?" Regina wondered if it was possible for Rebecca to read her thoughts.

"You had that look you get whenever you're feeling guilty about something you did in the past, but mami, nobody even mentions any of that anymore, not Mama Snow or my mom or even Henry." Rebecca assured her mother.

Regina sat thoughtfully trying to picture that to be true. "How?"

Rebecca slightly nodded her head and then reached for her mothers' hand. "True love mom, with true love."Rebecca saw her mother trying to process the notion and decided to change the subject. "So where are we going to get the eagle feather from for the trust spell. Oh, wait how about an owls'feather, that should work right?"

Regina smiled with pride at her daughters' knowledge and excitement of magic. "Yes dear, an owls' feather should work just fine. Emma will be coming during lunch and we can get everything else ready. Then tonight you and she can go get the feather and we can do the spell on you tonight."

"Do you really not believe me?" Rebecca asked sadly.

Now Regina was the one who reached out for Rebecca's hand. "I want to believe you. I want you to be my daughter and have that beautiful family. I just don't…"

"You do deserve it mom. Sometimes I think I am the one who doesn't deserve to have such an understanding mother. I've messed up so much and I'm always scared that I'm going to disappoint you guys but you've never given up on me, so I'm not going to give up on you. So if casting this spell on me is going to do the trick, I'm all for it." Rebecca assured.

Regina held back a tear. "Well, then I'd better finish getting dressed."

"You're going to work?" Rebeccaasked a little surprised. "Didn't you get fired?" Regina gave her a stern look. "It's cause I was hoping you could call in or something so we could spend some time together." She put on her best puppy eyes.

Regina was still not used to so much genuine affection. "I would think you would want to look around the town or go see your grandparents or something."

"I would love to go see them but I don't think that would be safe. I don't know how it could affect the future. I think it's best that I don't see anyone else unless you guys think it's okay." Rebeccahad a more serious expression.

Again Regina couldn't help be proud. "Okay, then what would you like to do?"

"I know we just ate, but I was hoping you could make me some apple turnovers." Rebeccaasked shyly. "They're my favorites."

Regina was a little shocked at her daughter choice but she couldn't say no to her plea. She came back into the kitchen and put on her apron. "Very well dear, this will give you time to tell me a little more about Henry's situation.

Rebeccajumped up and started washing her plate as thoroughly as she was taught to do. "I told you, I can't say a whole lot."

When Emma walked into her supposed future mansion with a box of ingredients that Regina requested, she found Rebeccasitting like an Indian on the floor hovering over a spread of pictures of Henry that she had never seen before. When Rebeccasaw her walk in she jumped up and gave her a bear hug.

"Mom, come and see all of these baby pictures of Henry." Rebeccatugged her by the hand. "Are you hungry?"

"Actually, I am a little." Rebeccadidn't say a word and just ran off into the kitchen.

Rebecca left her mother's awkwardly looking at each other in the den. Regina had just spent a delightful morning marveling at her future daughter. There was so much of Emma in her. She couldn't help feel a surge of gratitude towards Emma for the child she had given her and the child she would give her in the future.

"Please have a seat Ms. Swan." Regina smiled at her. "Would you like some tea or coffee?"

Emma was not used to Regina being so cordial with her. "No, I'm okay. Thank you." She gravitated to Henry's baby pictures and smiled at each one. She thought about how much of his life she had missed out on. She felt a sense of hope that if Rebeccawas indeed her future daughter, that she would be a real parent to her from the beginning.

"You know, I was thinking about what you said yesterday about how our lives are out of control because of what our parents did. Then I thought about how most of us also grew up without our mothers, whether it's because they passed away or were taken away or Henry because he was adopted." Emma saw Regina stiffen up at her comments. "I don't mean it in a bad way, just that we all have that big impacting situation in common."

Regina cleared her throat. "Yes, well, it would seem that we more than make up for that in the future with Rebeccaby having two mothers."

"Look, I don't know how true this true love thing is but I want you to know that I am really, really sorry about your mom. I don't think that what Mary Margaret did was right. And I know she's really really sorry. She's punishing herself more than anyone could with the guilt she is feeling." Emma said sincerely.

Regina just didn't want the reality they were living to ruin the possible hope of happiness that might wait for them in the future. "None of that matters right now. We need to focus on Henry's future."

Just then Rebecca came running in with a big smile and shoved a plate in front of Emma. "Here have one. They're better than I remember them."

Emma smiled back at her daughter. "Thanks, what is it?"

"It's my mami's famous apple turnovers." Rebecca smiled back.

Emma turned to give Regina a grim look. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"She asked me to make them." Regina explained innocently.

"Thanks kid but I think I lost my appetite." Emma said to her confused daughter as she put the plate on the table.

"Well then, why don't I get started on the potion while you two spend a little time getting to know each other?" Regina suggested picking up the box Emma brought. "Did you bring an object from the person you trust most?"

"Yeah, I brought one of Mary Margret's sweaters. It's in the box." Emma answered. "Do you have an object from someone you trust the most?" Emma asked in an aggressive tone.

"Don't worry Ms. Swan, I have something." Regina defended.

Rebecca jumped up and grabbed the box from her. "Why don't I do the spell and you two spend a little time getting to know each other?"

Regina and Emma looked at each other with a little fear at the thought of getting to know each other in the way their daughter was suggesting. Regina pulled the box back. "It's a complicated potion dear. I think I should be the one to make it. I don't want any mistakes."

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "I can do it right trust me."

"I think I'd feel better if Regina did the potion. No offense but she does have more experience and well, you are the one we are putting to test." Emma explained. "Besides, I want to hear a little more about Henry's situation."

"Like I told mami, I'm not sure how much I should say. I mean, I'm not exactly sure how this will affect the future." Rebecca turned her attention to Emma and Regina took advantage to sneak out and give them some time alone.

"So you know a lot about magic?" Emma started to interrogate a little awkwardly.

"Yes, you and mami taught me a lot." Rebecca answered happily sitting next to her mother.

"But I thought Regina lost her magic?" Emma asked trying to catch Rebecca on a mistake.

"You both lose your magic when mami gets pregnant with me actually. But you still teach me everything I know. You just can't practice it very much other than making potions. Henry showed me a lot of stuff too." Rebecca answered very casual.

Emma was a little surprised as she tried to picture Henry all grown up. "Henry has magic too?"

"We are the children of the savior and one of the most powerful sorceresses of her time. Plus I am the second generation of true love and Henry is the grandson of the Dark One. So yes, we have magic." Rebecca explained proudly then she grew grave. "Henry isn't as powerful as I am but he knows a lot more about magic than I do. If he were to have succeeded in enacting the curse of the empty hearted, I don't think he could have recovered from such dark magic. That's why we had to stop him."

"If you are so powerful, why can't you just unfreeze us?" Emma was barely starting to understand all this magic stuff.

Rebecca was not used to her mother's not having all the answers. "Spells are complicated. They usually have a catch, you know what I mean?" Emma stayed quiet trying to understand. "Mama Snow said you didn't know how to use your magic very well at this time."

"I supposedly have magic and I have used it a little but I don't know much." Emma explained a little embarrassed comparing herself to Regina and apparently to her children. "I haven't moved things or puffed myself away much less time traveled."

It didn't take them much time to get into a casual conversation about Rebecca's childhood. Emma studied the girl and saw so much of Henry and Regina was in her. They didn't realize how much time had passed until Regina informed them that all the potion needed was the feather and that dinner was ready. They ate together and Rebecca was ecstatic to enjoy her mother's again and to see them getting along but she would have to put her plan of making fall in love in motion soon. She would use the thing that joined them together to begin with only this she would be the one in danger and not Henry. Rebecca retold her stories of her childhood to Regina and for at least an hour they all got a sense of what it was like to be a family.

"David said the owls should be coming out around this time. He also told me exactly where we should be able to find them. I think by the time we drive down there, they should be out." Emma explained.

Rebecca started to clear the table and thought of an idea to get her mother's to bond some more. "Why don't I do the dishes while you guys go over the last details?" Her mother's didn't put up an argument.

After a few minutes of Regina explaining to Emma what they would need to perform the spell. They came back to find an empty kitchen. In a moment of panic they decided go look around for Rebecca. Regina found herself looking around the outside of the house. When she came around to the side of the house, she was relieved to find Rebecca leaning against the wall, not facing her.

Regina started walking around her. "There you are. We were getting worried that you had turned out to be a fraud. What are you doing out here?" Rebecca jumped up at the sound of her mothers' voice. Regina saw her flick something and that is when she caught a whiff of it. "Is that smoke I smell? Are you smoking?" She was furious as Rebecca held her breath and nodded frantically. "Rebecca, I can smell it. I thought we took care of this little matter when you were eleven. Obviously, you didn't learn your lesson."

"What's going on?" Emma asked walking behind them.

"Your daughter came out here to _smoke_." Regina exclaimed. Emma turned to look at Rebecca who was turning pink from holding her breath. "I suppose you approve of this."

"What? No, I hate smoking." Emma answered and turned to Rebecca. "You can't just hold your breath forever, Rebecca. We can smell it." Emma put her hand on her hips in a very parent form.

Rebecca bent over and finally puffed out the smoke followed by a series of coughs. "Wait, I, can, explain." She managed to say.

"And why is she my kid when she's smoking and your kid when she's saving our family." Emma reproached.

"At least I took measures so that this wouldn't happen again." Regina explained.

"Yeah those measures seemed to work out great." Emma challenged.

"Yes well, if it worked once maybe it will work again." Regina waved her hand quickly.

"Ouch!" Rebecca who was still bent over coughing jumped up and grabbed her butt.

Emma was shocked. "Did you just magically spank my daughter?"

"She's my daughter too and she deserved it." Regina was now the one with her hands on her hips.

"I'm not a smoker. I only smoke when I'm nervous." Rebecca explained rubbing the seat of her pants but very pleased to see her mother's joining forces.

"I don't care if you're nervous. There will be no smoking while you're here. Understood?" Emma asked sternly. Rebecca nodded. "Good, now let's go catch us an owl."

Emma waited until Regina made her way inside and then leaned down to pick up Rebecca's cigarette bud. She walked over to the bug and took a drag. Her daughter looked at her with her mouth wide open. Emma puffed the smoke out then smiled at Rebecca. "I smoke when I'm nervous sometimes too and besides, what you're mom doesn't know won't hurt her." She got in the car along with her shocked newly found daughter and they sped off with Emma having in mind her own plan to get the truth out of Rebecca.


	4. Chapter 4

**Seed of Swan Queen**

**Chapter Four**

It had been several hours that Emma and Rebecca had left and Regina was getting anxious after not hearing from them. Emma had warned her that she may not have signal where they had to go for the owl feather. Regina was listening to Emma's phone go straight to voicemail for the sixth time when she heard the bug thumping its' way up her driveway. She ran to open the door and saw Emma helping Rebecca up the stairs. She ran out to help them.

"What happened?" Regina asked very concerned.

"Nothing, we got the feather." Emma answered casually dragging Rebecca on her shoulders who had an odd smile on her face.

"What do you mean nothing? What's wrong with Rebecca?" Regina asked as they lead Rebecca into the den.

As they sat her on the sofa Rebecca smiled up to her brunette mother. "Shh, we're not supposed to tell you anything."

Suddenly Regina caught a whiff of Rebecca's breath. "You go her drunk?" Regina asked her so-called co-parent with fury.

"I wanted to get the truth out of her and how was I supposed to know she is such a weak sauce?" Emma defended.

Regina helped her daughter sit up as Rebecca slide down the sofa. "How could you? What kind of mother are you? She's just a child." She held up Rebecca by the chin to get her full attention. "Honey, listen to your mother. How old are you dear?"

"Nineteen." Rebecca hiccupped and smiled.

Emma looked shocked as Regina turned to her in a fit of rage. "Ms. Swan, you got our under age daughter drunk?! Not only are you her mother but you're the sheriff! " She put her hands on her hips.

Emma didn't know where to hide. "How was I supposes to know she was under age? I thought she was older. I mean at nineteen my life was a mess. I had just gotten out of jail, I had given up Henry and I was roaming around. What were you doing at nineteen? We weren't out saving the world. I thought for sure she was older." Emma explained then hid her face with her hands. "God, I'm a terrible mother."

Regina understood Emma's point-of-view perfectly. At nineteen she was completely lost about what it meant to be a good daughter, wife, queen and even step-mother. "You're not a terrible mother, but you just can't be as impulsive as a teenager. Maybe you could use a magical spanking." Emma put on a naughty smile that made Regina blush when she realized what she had said. Regina cleared her throat. "Anyway, did her story change?"

Rebecca then held onto each one of their hands. "I have the most beautiful mother's in the whole wide world and I missed you guys so much and I hope I can be just as happy with my true love." Then she abruptly let go of their hand and passed out on the sofa.

Emma and Regina look down at their drunken daughter. "Nope, she didn't change a word." Emma answered sarcastically.

It was almost noon when Rebecca finally came stumbling down stairs. The last of her hangover disappeared when she saw her mother's sitting around the kitchen island sharing a cup of coffee and having causal conversation. She saw a flash of what her future mothers were as she remembered them.

"How are you feeling dear?" Regina stood up and helped her onto a stool.

"All your remedies worked. I drank the tea, water, took some aspirin and had a cold shower. I feel fine." Rebecca affirmed.

Emma massaged the back of her neck as she started to apologize. "Look kid, I just want to tell you how sorry I am. I shouldn't have tricked you like that. Whether you're my daughter or not, you're still under age and I should be looking out for you." Emma couldn't hide her shame.

Rebecca stood up and gave her blonde mother a kiss on the cheek followed by a big hug. "It's okay mom. I trust you." She let go. "Besides, it was kinda fun." She put on a mischievous smile.

Regina huffed, "Yes well, just you two don't make it a habit or I'll make sure a hangover will be the least of your worries."

Both Emma and Rebecca took her warning very seriously. Emma quickly changed the subject and asked, "Anyway, are you sure you're up for this kid?" Rebecca replied with a confident nod and they followed Regina into the den.

Emma saw the two glasses, a blind fold and the sweater she took from Mary Margaret laid out on the coffee table. "What's the blind fold for?"

"It's for me." Rebecca answered sitting down and starting to put the blind fold on.

Regina smiled at Rebecca's magic knowledge and her trust. "Yes. You see Ms. Swan, the truth only comes out when there is trust. She blindly trusts that we will give her the potion to drink and nothing else."

"Okay, so now what?" Emma eagerly asked.

"We hand her the objects from the people we feel are the most trustworthy and as she hold them out, we give her to drink from the potion. The number of gulps will be the number of days that the potion will last." Regina explained handing Emma a glass.

"Yeah, will I hope you didn't make too much of that stuff. It smells horrible." Rebecca made a grossed out face.

"Shh, hush now. Let's begin." Regina handed Emma Snow's sweater.

"Where's your object?" Emma asked taking the sweater as Rebecca held out her hands.

"Give me your keys." Regina ordered.

Emma looked at her confused as she slowly pulled her keys out of her jackets pocket. "Wait, _I'm_ the person you trust the most?" Emma was shocked.

Rebecca quickly pulled up her blind fold to see her mothers with one eye as she put on a great big smile. Regina glanced back and forth at them. "I have to trust you Ms. Swan. You have my son." She explained then turned to Rebecca. "Now, put that back on and everyone be quiet so we can get this over with."

Rebecca obeyed her brunette mother. She held out her hands and felt them hand her their objects. Then Regina leaned in and held her chin to help her drink two gulps from her glass. Emma followed by giving her three gulps.

As Emma gave her the last gulp she rolled her eyes. "I still say there is nothing like a child to tell the truth."

Regina immediately shushed her as Rebecca took in the last swallow. "Are you okay?" She asked Rebecca with much concern.

Rebecca stood up. "I think so."

Emma was startled and confused. "Why? What's wrong?" She demanded.

"Didn't you hear me say to be quiet? The spell is supposes to be done in silence." Regina scolded.

"Well, how the hell was I supposed to know that? Why didn't you say so?" Emma reproached.

"I told you to be quiet, just as I am telling you now." Regina yelled.

Suddenly Rebecca grabbed her stomach and fell back into the sofa. Her mother's hovered over her. "Are you okay?" They asked.

Rebecca sat still for a moment, then pull off the blind fold with a mischievous smile. "Mami, can I have ice cream now?"

Both parents were confused. "Ice cream? What? No, this isn't time for ice cream." Regina answered.

Rebecca stood up and started tugging on her brunette mothers' arm. "Please, please. You said if I listened I would get ice cream and I do behave."

"Did it work?" Emma asked Regina who shrugged in confusion. "Look kid, you have some questions to answer."

Rebecca started jumping up and down as she whined. "I want ice cream."

"Stop this childish behavior." Regina declared and then turned to look at Emma in horror.

"What is it?" Emma asked anticipating the worst.

Regina turned Rebecca who was playing with Emma's keys. "Rebecca dear, tell mami how old you are."

Rebecca dropped the keys and then concentrating on holding out six fingers. "I'm this many years old." She smiled proudly at her mother and started running around the coffee table making airplane noises.

Regina put her hands on her hips and sternly turned to Emma. "First you get our daughter drunk and now you turn her into a six year old!"

Emma was staring at Rebecca speechless when Rebecca suddenly stopped and held out her hand. "Look what I can do momma." A big bowl of ice cream appeared and she started digging into it.

"A six year old with magic." Emma mumbled in dismay.

Emma was rushing back after giving Henry and her parents another lame excuse for her absence. She knew Snow or Henry would be demanding a more detailed explanation soon. But Regina was blowing up her phone and had left four threatening messages to get back and help her with their hyper daughter. When Emma walked into the mansion she found Rebecca sitting on the bottom step crying.

Rebecca held out her arms as if wanting to be carried. "Momma, don't be mad, don't be mad."

"Don't you move from the naughty step young lady." Regina yelled out from the kitchen.

Emma sat next to Rebecca who melted in her arms. "Why would I be mad at you silly?"

"Mami put me on the naughty step for a long, long time." Rebecca whimpered in her blonde mothers' arms.

Regina appeared in the doorway with her arms crossed. "Tell her why you are on the naughty step."

"Because I do magic." Rebecca cried out. "And mami tell me no and then I make a bunny and then she smack my hand and then she put me on naughty step and then I cry because I don't want you to be mad at me." Rebecca sniffled between her words.

"I did not smack you." Regina got a little offended.

"Did mami smack your hand?" Emma inquired peeling her crying adult daughter off her shoulder.

"Nnno, but I don't want you or her to be mad at me." Rebecca sniffled and bear hugged her mother again.

Emma cuddled her daughter. "We're not mad at you but magic can be dangerous. We just don't want you to hurt yourself." She rocked her daughter a little and that seemed to calm her down. "Okay then, no more magic without our permission, promise?" Rebecca nodded vigorously. "Good girl, now finish your timeout while I talk to your mami." Emma said to a calm but still sniffling Rebecca.

Regina was smiling at Emma's tenderness. Then she got serious. "Did you bring the stuff?"

"Yea," Emma opened a shopping bag. "I bought her some toys, which was weird getting toys for a grown woman. But what did you need the scrapper for?"

"Actually, that's for you Ms. Swan." Emma looked confused. "So you can clean off the drawings your daughter scribbled all over my desk."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I don't understand. Can't you just magically clean it?"

"Ms. Swan, do you think it's right to just use magic at every turn? I'm trying to set an example to our daughter not to depend on magic for every little thing. Besides, you can't just over turn someone's magic like that." Regina explained looking through the bag of toys. She turned her attention to Rebecca who was now laying on her back with her legs in the air on the bottom step. "Okay dear, your timeout is over." Rebecca immediately stood up and started jumping up and down. "Your mom and I got you these toys which you may play with in the den but no magic, don't throw anything and stay away from the fireplace."

Rebecca ran to her mothers'. "I'll be good. I'll be good. Thank you, thank you mommies. I love my mommies." She kissed them each, grabbed the bag and ran into the den making both her mother's giggle.

"She must get her hyperness from you." Regina stated.

"Was Henry that hyper?" Emma wonder as they looked at Rebecca rip open one of the toys.

"No, not at all. He was a very quiet, well behaved little boy." Regina said proudly.

Emma smile devilishly. "Maybe she gets it from you then." Regina sneered as Emma laughed. "Anyway, what did you mean you can't over turn someone's magic. She's just a kid right?"

They started walking into the kitchen. "Yes, but her magic is very strong. Look at this." Regina led to Emma to a box with a white bunny rabbit inside. "This used to be my porcelain rabbit but she turned it into a really one and I can't change it back."

Emma picked up the bunny then looked at Regina in disbelief. "What does that mean?"

"It means our daughter is indeed a powerful little witch." Regina said with some fear and some pride.

Emma started to pet the bunny wiggling in her arms. "Who would want to get rid of this little guy, huh?" Emma asked the bunny.

"He's leaving his droppings all over the place." Regina exclaimed.

Suddenly the bunny tried to jump off Emma's arms causing both her and Regina to reach for it. As soon as both of their hands were on the little rabbit, it turned back into a porcelain statue. Regina and Emma looked at each other a little confused. "What does that mean?"

Frustrated, Regina answered. "Ms. Swan, I don't have all the answers. But I guess our magic together is stronger than hers since we are her…."Regina stopped herself from finished her sentence.

Almost scared to say it out loud, Emma finished for her, "Her parents?" Regina looked at Emma with great apprehension. "Do you really believe all this?"

Regina sighed. "Well her story hasn't changed since she got here, whether she was drunk or turned to act like a child, with or without magic. But the problem is that we can be sure that the truth spell worked since you ruined the casting of it."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Okay, fine I ruined it but what are we going to do if we get stuck with a grown woman who not only thinks she's six years old but she thinks we are her mothers? What if she never turns back? And what if she's not telling the truth? Then who sent her and why? But even worse, what if she is telling the truth? What do we do about future Henry?"

"Ms. Swan," Regina snapped, "I told you I don't have all the answers. But let's not panic, one thing at a time. First, let's see if we can get more information about the future from her and she took five gulps of the potion which means this child thing should only last until then. If she doesn't turn back we will just lock her up in an insane asylum or something."

Emma snapped, "We can't just lock her up. She's our daughter!"

Regina raised one eyebrow and slowly turned to look at Emma. "So, you do believe she is our daughter."

"I do." Emma stated looking Regina straight in the eyes. "I don't know how to explain it but she was right. I can feel it." She took step closer to Regina who had her undivided attention. "I know this true love thing is hard to believe but I can't stop thinking about what you said when I first got here. You said that it was our parents who cause all this crazy, not us. We were just victims of their decisions. We were both betrayed by our parents in some way or another. They are still using us to fix their problems. Look at what happened with our mothers last week. I hate to bring that up but my point is we've never really hurt each other directly and if we did it was to fight for our son. Is it so crazy to think that we reach a point where we're fight together for our child and not against each other?" Hearing her confess such a taboo made Emma's heart race faster.

Regina in return was holding her breath to hear Emma say the words that were racing through her mind all this time. She still wasn't ready to say it out loud. She looked away from Emma's sincere eyes. "Maybe it's too soon for me. I just lost my mother." Emma had her head down when she turned back. Now, Regina was the one looking sincerely at Emma. "But I can feel that she's my daughter too and the life she said we have in future, it did sound very nice."

Suddenly they heard something chatter in the den. When they ran in, they caught Rebecca standing over another broken ornament with her hand extended out. "Stop right there, young lady." Regina commanded with her hands on her hips. "Didn't we just say no magic?"

Rebecca innocently replied, "I no use magic mami. I clean so momma won't be mad at me." Rebecca leaned down to reach for the glass.

Both Emma and Regina yelled, "No, wait!"

They startled Rebecca and she ran into Regina's arms. "I'm sorry mami. I'm sorry." She pouted.

"It's okay kiddo. We just don't want you to cut yourself with the glass." Emma explained tenderly as she started picking up the broken pieces.

Rebecca smiled. "You not mad?" Regina nodded causing her daughter's smile to widen. "I make this for you." She said excitingly as she grabbed a colored drawing.

Regina inspected it. It was a stick drawings of a blonde mother with long hair and brunette mother with short hair holding hands with a heart around them. There was a little girl and a little boy making bubbles. "Is mommies and Henwy and me."

"It's beautiful dear." Regina smiled then showed it to Emma which made them glare at each other. "Why don't we go put this up on the fridge and then go wash up for dinner while Ms. Swan cleans the glass and the drawings you made on my desk." Regina turned to Emma who was almost pouting herself at the thought of all the clean she had to do. "You'll soon learn about washable crayons."

"You silly. You call momma, Ms. Swan." Rebecca giggled then ran off to the kitchen with Regina following after her.

That night after Emma tucked Henry to bed, she stayed at the doorway looking at him and tried to imagine him as a grown man. She couldn't imagine him posing any kind of danger to his family. He was after all the one who brought them all together. In her eyes, her son would for always be the real savior. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate and she snuck out into the kitchen when she saw it was Regina. "Hello?"

"You got to get over." Regina sounded desperate.

Emma was very concerned, "Why, what's wrong?"

"Your daughter won't stop crying. She says she can't sleep until Henwy reads her a story." Regina sound frantic.

"Well, I can't take him over there. How am I supposed to explain to him what's going on? As it is I'm having a hard time keeping this from him." Emma stressed.

"I know you can't bring him but maybe if you just come over that will be enough to calm her down. Please Ms. Swan, I tried everything. Besides, she's your daughter too."

Emma took in a deep sigh. "Okay, I'll be right there."

Emma snuck out and rushed over to the mayors' mansion. She knocked to find a disheveled Regina. Regina said nothing and just led Emma into the den where Rebecca was sitting in the sofa holding on to a stuffed bunny sobbing.

When Rebecca saw her blonde mother she grew a little panicked and ran into Regina's arms. "No, mami, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't want momma to be mad."

Regina rocked her a little and looked at Emma puzzled realizing that little Rebecca had shown fear towards Emma several times now. She thought back at their grown daughter stating that Emma had been more of the disciplinarian. "It's okay honey. Nobody is mad at you."

Emma felt a pain in her heart at the thought of her daughter fearing her. "That's right. I'm not mad. I just want to make sure you're safe and that you get some sleep."

"You gonna protect me and mami and Henwy?" Rebecca asked sniffling out of Regina's arms.

"I sure am. But Henry is staying at a friends' house for a little while so he can't come. But come on let's try to get some sleep." Emma motioned for her to sit with her on the couch.

Rebecca didn't let go of Regina's hand and pulled her with her to the sofa. "Will you and mami tell me a stowy?" Rebecca cuddled into Emma's lap and the put her legs on top of Regina.

Emma smiled at Regina. "Of course we will. Let's see," Emma and Regina got comfortable knowing that this might take a while. "Once Upon a Time there was a little boy named Henry."

"He was a little prince actually." Regina corrected.

"That's right and he had two beautiful mommies." Emma continued and then winked at Regina.

"Just like me!" Rebecca added.

"Yes, except he didn't know where one of his mommies was so he set himself on a journey…." Emma went on.

Rebecca eventually fell asleep nuzzled in her mothers' laps and to her mothers' voices.


	5. Chapter 5

**Seed of Swan Queen**

**Chapter Five**

It had been a rough night sleeping on the couch with their grown daughter lying on top of them but Emma still had a very serene sleep. She dreamt that night about the drawing Rebecca had colored for them. They were outside playing in the park. Henry was chasing Rebecca. He finally catches her and lefts her in the air. Emma hears a familiar deep voice yell at Henry to be careful. Emma turns to see that she's holding hands with Regina. Regina's concerned expression changed into a smile as she turned to look at Emma. They stopped under a tree close to their children. Emma opened a blanket and helped Regina sit down. She sat next to her as Regina nuzzles into her arms and they leaned against a tree while Rebecca and Henry stared to blow bubbles at each other. Emma pulled Regina in closer to her. It felt so real she could almost smell the apple scent that Regina usually left. It was so real she could almost feel Regina's arms around her waist. In her sleep Emma tried to move but she remembered not to make any sudden movements so as not to wake Rebecca. But her daughters' hair was in her face and she was holding onto her very tightly. Emma tried to wiggle out before she opened her eyes.

Finally, Emma opened her eyes to find dark hair tickling her chin. She realized the apple smell was real, the arms around her were real and when she saw the profile of the woman in her arms, she realized it was indeed Regina who she was wrapped around with her on the sofa. Emma's first instinct was to jump up but Regina's peaceful expression with a slight smile made her pause for a moment. She thought of her dream and for the first time she yearned for that dream to come true. Suddenly Regina opened her eyes and jumped out of the Emma's arms with a look of embarrassment.

It didn't take Regina more than a few moments to compose herself and realize someone was missing. "Where is Rebecca?"

They looked around the den to see she was nowhere to be found. Emma followed Regina racing into the kitchen. She sighed of relief when she saw her grown daughter with her hair tangled, eating a bowl of cereal and spilled milk on the table. Regina didn't recognize the unhealthy brand. "Where did you get that cereal?"

Rebecca pouted up her bottom lip. "I do magic."

Regina rubbed her temples as Emma walked passed her. "Hey, I love Captain Crunch."

Regina let out another sigh and handed Emma a bowl while she made some oatmeal and wiped down the table. Regina couldn't help enjoy the moment Emma and Rebecca were sharing with their cereal. She so much wished Henry was also with them.

As if reading her thoughts, Emma pulled her phone out of her pocket to look at the time. "I gotta go pick up Henry in a little while. And I've got to check on Mary Margaret and I've got to go to the station."

"Momma is the sherip." Rebecca said proudly dripping some milk on her chin which Emma automatically leaned in to wipe off.

Regina stood behind Rebecca and automatically started putting her daughters' untamed hair into a ponytail. "You mean you're going to go off and just leave me here to take care of your daughter?"

"We have another kid to worry about. As it is, I'm having a hard time keeping all this from him. We gotta keep things as normal as possible." Emma explained.

"I want to pick up Henwy too, mami." Rebecca announced.

Regina huffed as she sat down. "Fine, but keep your phone on and come back here for lunch." She ordered.

"I want to go with Henwy." Rebecca said louder. "Want to go with momma."

"Momma has to work, Henry has to go to school and don't speak with your mouth full, dear." Regina explained causing Rebecca to pout. "Don't worry honey you can help mami make lunch okay?" That offer seemed to do the trick and Rebecca put on a smile.

Rebecca jumped up. "Can I watch cartoons?"

"Yes darling, but first put your plate in the sink and wash all the cereal off your face." Rebecca nodded and ran off. "She's going to need some change of clothes since I have nothing that I want milk spilled all over."

Emma rolled her eyes and started out for Henry. She managed to sneak back into her parents' apartment and was eagerly reading Henrys book when he and David came into the kitchen. "You ready kid?" She was nonchalantly.

"Henry, make yourself a bowl of cereal while I talk to your mom for a minute." David suggested and Henry did so after hugging his mother.

Emma followed her father to the stairway who was obviously on to her. "Isn't it enough that I have to worry about Mary Margaret and now I have to worry about you sneaking out in the middle of the night? What's going on Emma?"

Henry snuck up behind them, "Yea, what's going on?"

Emma looked over to Mary Margaret who was still asleep in bed and led David and Henry back into the kitchen area. "Nothing is wrong, let's start with that. But I didn't find your mom Henry and she's okay too."

"Why have you been reading my book so much? Are you looking for something?" It made Emma proud but annoyed her at the same time to have such a smart son.

She took a deep breath and looked back and forth between her parents. "I actually have been reading up on my parents' story."

"Why?" David asked surprised but felt a deep tenderness for the daughter he had barely claimed.

"Eww, is this a guy thing?" Henry wrinkled his nose.

Emma laughed at how nothing got by her kid. "Yea, kind of."

"Well, in that case, she's all your gramps." Henry announced and then ran upstairs to gather his backpack.

He left Emma and David having the conversation that is awkward for every father and daughter no matter what the age. "I was going to ask Mary Margaret but she's been so down, I don't want to bother her."

David took in a breath and put his hand on her shoulder for some reassurance. "Emma, you can ask me anything."

They made their way to the table. "Well, when you met Mary Margaret for the first time, you guys didn't get along, right?"

"Well, she did steal from me and I did tackle her off a horse so we didn't exactly have a romantic introduction." David remembered fondly.

"So you didn't know you were in love with her right away?" Emma inquired.

David laughed, "Well, like I said, we got off to a rocky start. But it didn't take very long to figure it out when it comes to true love. The hardest part was actually admitting to myself that it was true and that all the other things going on around us weren't as important. What is this all about Emma?" David wanted to help his daughter but didn't know what was going on.

Just then Henry came running down ready to go. "It's nothing. We'll talk again during dinner." Emma answered and rushed off after Henry. Before she got to the door, she doubled back and grabbed Henry's book.

Mary Margaret surprised David from behind. "What was all that about?"

"I'm not sure." David answered as both parents looked at each other with great concern.

Emma was packing some clothes she had left in the station. She figured Rebecca was her same frame and would fit in them. As she packed she couldn't get the image of her parents fighting in the beginning of their relationship and how it turned into true love. She realized that in the beginning her parents even tried to kill each other. Maybe her fairytale wasn't that different from her parents after all. She was locking up when she got the fifth text message from Regina not to forget the clothes and that lunch would be promptly ready at noon. She raced over to the mansion fifteen minutes early because for some odd reason, she felt the need to want to please Regina.

Emma had a deja vu moment when Regina opened the door. Rebecca was sitting on the naughty step sniffling. "Seriously?"

"I want to see you try to discipline a child that has more magic than you?" Regina groaned at the doorway.

As Emma came up the steps she saw Rebecca wearing one of Henry's T-shirts that fit her tight and some fancy black slacks. "What the hell is she wearing?" Emma frowned.

"It was the only clothes I had that more or less fit her that she could get dirty." Regina explained.

"Momma don't be mad." Rebecca whimpered at the sight of Emma.

"Why do you always think I'm going to get mad at you?" Emma asked her expecting to get an adult answer but instead Rebecca stretched out her arms as if asking Emma to carry her. Emma simply sat next to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm not mad at you, okay? I don't want you to be scared of me."

Regina frowned. "I don't know what you did but even at the mention of me calling seems to scare her into obedience."

Emma comforted her daughter. "Tell me, why are you on the naughty step?"

Rebecca sniffled in her mothers' arms. "Because I do magic again because I want to get book but it was too high because I can't reach and all the books fell."

Emma laughed. "You see now why we tell not to use magic?" Rebecca nodded. "Okay, so no more magic. Now go upstairs and put on these clothes so you can be more comfortable." Rebecca gave her blonde mother a kiss and ran upstairs.

"There's something I wanted to show you." Regina said then led Emma into the den. She pulled out a small backpack. "I found this on my back steps. I think its Rebecca's."

Emma found some bottles of material she didn't recognize. "What is all this stuff?"

"I'm not sure but it seems to be items to make a potion or a spell. I don't recognize all of them but the ones I do are pretty powerful, especially this one." Regina held out a very small vial with what looked like a white cloud that glowed.

Emma inspected the little bottle. "Maybe the Blue Fairy will know what it is." She suggested.

"And how are you going to explain where you got it?" Regina wanted to be extra precautious.

"I don't have to tell her." Just then Emma's phone buzzed.

Emma gave a deep sigh making Regina grow concerned. "What is it now?' She worried.

"It's Gold. David said he's looking for me. Maybe he'll know what all this stuff is." Emma wondered.

"I'm sure he would but do we really want him to know? Who knows what he would be capable of doing with so much magic, not to mention with our daughters' powers." Regina protested the idea. "I think the best thing to do is avoid him and wait out these next few days to see if the spell breaks." Emma nodded in agreement. "Good, now that that is settled, let's go have lunch. Your daughter has been anxiously waiting for you, up until she broke my book shelf that is." They started for the kitchen. "I'm telling you Ms. Swan, if all this is true, we are going to have our work cut out for us with this girl."

Just then Rebecca came running down the stairs in her new clothes that suited her a lot better. "Darling, I told you not to run down the stairs." Regina reminded her to no avail.

As if on cue, Rebecca stumbled on the last two steps and her mother's rushed to her side. Rebecca was sobbing as they held her up. "The naughty step tripped me."

Both mothers' laughed once they realized she hadn't seriously hurt herself. "Dumb old naughty step. Don't worry I'll take care of it." Emma stood up and stomped on the bottom step. "See, I got it. All better now."

Rebecca laughed as her brunette mother kissed the hand she had landed on. Both her mommies made everything all better and they went on to have a very pleasant lunch. Regina and Emma didn't bicker or make smart remarks at each other. Regina told Emma about how she and Rebecca had spent the morning watching cartoons, drawing and even using some magic safely. Emma in return went on about how good the meal was and what a great cook Regina was. That night Emma came back after having dinner with Henry to tuck Rebecca in. She had a special treat for her when she brought Henry's book to read out of. The deal was Emma would read her a bedtime story only if she slept in Henry's room. It took Emma three stories and to Regina's displeasure, it also took her having to read out of the book, for Rebecca to eventually fall asleep.

Still, in the middle of the night, Rebecca came creeping into Regina's bedroom saying she was scared of the noises outside her window. Regina had no choice but to let her sleep in her bed with Rebecca tightly wrapping her arms around her mother for security. Regina didn't mind at all until Rebecca asked her why her momma wasn't home. Regina responded by lying to her daughter and telling her the Emma had to work and Rebecca responded by playing with a strand of Regina's hair until she drifted to sleep just like Henry used to.

Mary Margaret had not gotten out of bed for days until David told her about Emma's odd behavior. When Emma woke up Saturday morning, she would be sure to be waiting for her and have a little talk since Henry usually slept in late on Saturday mornings.

The last person Emma expected to be up waiting for her was her mother when she came down stairs. But both Mary Margaret and David were waiting for her on the table with a full pot of coffee. As soon as she saw their faces, she knew the time had come where they would demand an explanation. She felt like a teenager in trouble for a moment and thought about how this is what it felt like to have loving parents. "What's up guys? I'm glad to see you're up." She said casually to her mother.

"I'm fine and I think maybe you should be the one telling us what is up." Mary Margaret was always direct with her.

David pulled out a chair for her and poured her some coffee. Emma actually felt relieved at the moment and grateful to finally have someone she could turn to, even if they were her same age. Emma took in big sigh and got comfortable. "I actually do need your advice but we can't tell Henry just yet."

The Charmings attentively listened as their daughter explained the events of the last few days. At the end of her tale, they hadn't blinked or even taken a sip of their coffee. They were completely speechless with disbelief.

Emma gave them a few moments to give her a response. "Well?"

"I want to see her." Mary Margaret exclaimed.

Emma hesitated. "I don't know if that is such a good idea. I mean all this stuff with Cora just happened. I don't think you going over to Regina's house is such a good idea."

"How can we even know that this isn't some kind of trick from Regina to get Henry back?" David almost yelled but Mary Margaret immediately shushed him so as not to wake Henry.

"Well, we don't, not for sure that's the problem." Emma confessed.

Mary Margaret studied her daughter for a moment. "What do you mean not for sure?"

Emma thought about her answer before responding. "The first time that I met you, I had no idea who you were but I felt a connection to you. There was this pull and this automatic trust that I have never really felt with anyone else. I don't know if you guys felt the same." Both parents nodded in agreement. "Well, I feel the same way for this girl. Something inside of me is telling me she's my daughter." Emma stood up with some frustration. "But that's not the problem. Maybe all of this happens with time but I just can't believe Regina is my true love. I don't think I feel love for her right now. How can that be? Never mind that she's a woman but how can my true love be the Evil Queen?"

"Because evil isn't born it's made." The trio of Charmings turned to find Henry coming down the stairs. He ran down and continued before anyone could protest. "It makes perfect sense. No one has lost more than my mom. She lost Daniel, me and now her mom. No one needs more saving than my mom and you're the Savior."

"It's not that simple Henry." David said.

Emma stood up and put her hand on her sons' shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. She thought for a moment about how Rebecca seemed to afraid of her and Henry seemed to think he was her equal. "Henry listen, I know it's hard to understand why sometimes we choose not to tell you certain things but we do it because we want to protect you. You shouldn't be ease dropping on our conversation, not only is it rude but there are things that may be hard for you to understand."

"How can knowing I'm going to have a sister and maybe a happy ending be dangerous for me?" Henry almost yelled.

The adults looked at each other assuming that he had not heard the part about what waited for him in the future. Mary Margaret stood up and led her grandson to the table. "Honey, there is no need for you to get so upset. See, this is why your mom is right. We don't want to expose you to any more craziness, not even Regina wants that."

"But I can help." Henry looked up at Mary Margaret.

"Henry, your opinion means the world to me but you got to promise me you'll stop ease dropping on my conversation. Trust works both ways." Emma almost scolded. Henry subdued by putting his head down. "But now that you do know about Rebecca, what do you think?"

Henry lifted his head with a bright smile. "I want to meet her too."

"I don't know how Regina is going to react to all of you knowing and I don't want to stir her up." Emma admitted.

David stood up and looked at Emma, "Well, then there is only one way to find out for sure if Regina is your true love." Then he turned to look at Mary Margaret. "Magic." His wife frowned and then understood what he meant.

"Whoa, whoa, I don't think magic is the answer. The last time I tried magic to find the truth, it turned Rebecca into a kid." Emma hesitated.

"But this is good magic that has been handed down in our family for generations." David smiled as he assured Emma.

Mary Margaret looked down at her hand and slowly pulled off her wedding ring. "This ring is enchanted. It will always lead you to your true love." She held the ring out.

"This is how I found your mother when she was under the sleeping spell." David explained.

"That's genius." Henry said jumping out of his seat. "You can put it on and it will glow as you get closer to your true love. You can go over there and if it glows, you'll know for sure if my mom is your true love. Can I go? Oh please let me go. I want to see if my mom is your true love and I want to meet Rebecca." He begged.

Emma said nothing. She just took the ring in her hands and stared at it with the hopes that she had found the solution to finding out of her future, her loves future and even her children's future. She put on the ring and felt a light surge go through her body. She looked up and had a smiling reflecting her gratitude to her parents.


	6. Chapter 6

**Seed of Swan Queen**

**Chapter Six**

Emma's heart was racing faster than her bug as she drove to the mayors' mansion. She was too nervous to look down at her hands on the steering wheel for fear of seeing the ring glow as she got closer and closer to the house. But then there was no denying it. Even from her peripheral vision she could see a shimmer glowing at her. She just focused on the road ahead of her because she didn't know which emotion was dominating her more, fear or joy. The Charmings had decided that it wasn't a good idea for Henry to come along just now. They wanted to protect him from knowing the truth of the events he had in store for him in the future. Emma had convinced him to wait and see what Regina had to say about meeting Rebecca before he came over. She also wanted her permission on letting her parents meet their future daughter before making that decision herself. There was something so right about her wanting and needing Regina and her to be on the same side when it came to their children.

When she got to the house she dug her hand in her pocket so as not to see the ring. She was about to knock with her ring-less hand when she heard Regina yell. "Rebecca no, wait!"

Emma sprung to action and raced inside. The first things she saw was Rebecca standing with her hands pointing at Regina. Suddenly she threw out a surge of energy or magic at Regina which sent Regina flying onto the dining room table. Emma ran up the stairs and tackled Rebecca against the wall. "No! What are you doing?!" She demanded as she pressed against her supposed daughter.

Regina caught a glimpse of Emma through their daughter against the wall with her forearm pressing violently against her chest pinning Rebecca to the wall. "No, Emma, wait! She's just a child!" Regina yelled out with as much force as she could manage.

"Just a child huh?!" Emma yelled with her voice shaking with anger at Rebecca as she gripped Rebecca's shoulders tighter and pushed her against the wall; then she grabbed Rebecca from the upper arm who was now frantically sobbing and marched her to the naughty step.

Regina heard Emma yell at their daughter with fury. "How many times do we have to tell you not to use magic?!" Regina heard three loud smacking sounds followed by Rebecca crying out after each. "You could have killed Regina!" Two more spanking sounds and then Regina used all her strength to get back on her feet.

She managed to stumble into the doorway where she found Emma standing over Rebecca and their grown daughter sobbing with some much hurt in her cries like the six year old she really was. "Stop, don't hit her. It was an accident." Regina tried to explain but she still felt dizzy.

Emma rushed to her side and held her up. She saw Regina was bleeding rather heavily from her temple. "An accident? Well, what the hell happened?" Emma demanded as she gently helped Regina sit down and leaned her against the wall.

"I asked her to show me her strongest magic and she blew me up. But it was my fault. I shouldn't have asked her to do it." Regina explained in almost a whisper. "Don't hit her." Regina said even softer and then fainted.

Mary Margaret had never actually walked inside the Mayor's mansion. Normally she would have been impressed with the details and elegance of the house, but right now she was only interested in her granddaughter. She made her was upstairs into Henrys' room where Emma had told her she had sent Rebecca. Mary Margaret found herself almost running up the stairs. The door was slightly open and she could hear a voice behind the door making a child's noises of explosions and cars racing. Mary Margaret peeked in to find Rebecca sitting on the floor facing a corner with some toys in front of her. She saw Emma's long hair in Regina's dark black color and Emma's body frame with Regina's profile and slightly darker color skin. Rebecca was holding a toy in the air making flying noises.

Mary Margaret couldn't help put on a huge smile of delight as she set her eyes on her future granddaughter for the first time. She lightly knocked on the door and opened it a little more, letting herself in. Rebecca turned around and Mary Margaret gasped with glee as she saw the perfect mix of Emma and Regina that was her granddaughter.

Mary Margaret was received with a smile of delight in return. When Rebecca saw her grandma, she jumped to her feet with a smile. "Mama Snow!" She exclaimed then abruptly stopped and put on a huge pout. "I hurt my mami."

Mary Margaret immediately opened her arms and her grown granddaughter rushed into them for comfort. Rebecca began to cry in her arms. "Oh, no honey, it was an accident and your mami is going to be fine." She replied softly and continued to slightly rock Rebecca in a soothing manner. Mary Margret shut her eyes and embraced the hug. It was the longest hug she had ever had with any of her seeds. She had never held Henry, or Emma so long. There was something about Rebecca that just felt right. Emma was right, she could feel that Rebecca _was_ her family.

"My momma hates me." Rebecca continued to whimper in Mary Margaret's arms.

Mary Margaret unwrapped Rebecca from her arms and looked her straight in the eyes. "No sweety, she does not. Nobody hates or blames you or is mad at you okay?" She cradled Rebecca's face in her hand. She pulled out a hankie and began to wipe away her granddaughters tears.

With the most hurt puppy eyes Rebecca tattled, "My momma hit me." She sniffled away a few last tears.

Mary Margaret's expression went from shock to disbelief to rage. "Emma did what?"

Regina opened her eyes to find herself in a white room. She felt a sudden rush of panic that the last few days had all just been a dream until she slowly turned her aching head and saw Emma standing over her with a large smile of relief.

"Hey, welcome back. You've been out for a few hours. Don't try to move too much. The kid gave you a pretty good bump on the head but Dr. Whale says you're going to be fine." Emma explained then lovingly touched the bandage on her temple.

Regina felt relief that she hadn't dreamt the whole thing but she was still too stubborn to admit to herself that she was happy about the future that awaited for her with Emma. She tried to sit up but felt her whole head spin.

"I told you to try not to move." Emma scolded and helped her lean back down.

"Where did you leave her and Henry?" Regina demanded.

"Henry is outside with David waiting to see you and Mary Margaret is with Rebecca." Emma answered causally.

This time Regina didn't care about her head ache. She almost jumped out of the bed, "Snow White is in my house with my daughter?" She yelled out.

"Who else was I supposed to leave her with? It's not like we can bring here and we had to bring to the hospital." Emma tried to reason.

"I don't care! I don't want that woman in my house!" Regina was almost on her feet but Emma sat her back down a little forcefully.

"Sit still!" Emma ordered. "That woman happens to be my mother and whether you like it or not she is the grandmother of your children." Emma healed Regina by the shoulders.

Regina pushed away Emma's arms. "Oh, we don't even know if that is true. It could be a distortion of every other fairy tale we know. I believe she is my daughter because I felt it but you," Regina looked at her up and down with discontent, "you will never be my true love and that woman will never be part of my family." Regina assured.

Emma tucked her hands jacket pockets. "You sure about that?"

Regina felt a little fear at the way Emma was looking at her, "Aren't you?"

Emma shyly looked away. "What if I told you that I found a way to know for sure if we are each other's true loves, would you want to know?"

Regina was intrigued. "How?"

Emma took a few steps back. "Well, have you ever read Henry's fairy tale book, the part about my dad waking my mom up from the sleeping curse?"

"Ms. Swan, I know what happened. I was there remember. Beside I don't want to talk about that woman." Regina grew irritated.

"Have you read it or do I have to bring Henry in here to read it to you?" Emma threatened.

Regina sat back and crossed her arms. "Of course I read the darn thing. It's was my sons favorite toy."

"Do you remember what Rumple gave the Prince in order to find Snow White?" Emma asked in anticipation.

"Yes, yes, yes, he gave him an enchanted ring that leads to his true love." Regina answered abruptly and then turned to find Emma holding out the ring in her fingertips. Regina was stunned.

They stayed quite staring at the ring for a moment. They exchanged glances of fear and hope. Regina swallowed the lump building in her throat. "It's not glowing. See that means we're not anything to each other." Regina said still trying to fight what she already knew.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Neither one of us is wearing it." They stared at it for another moment. "Do you want to do the honors?" Emma finally suggested.

"Why Ms. Swan, are you asking me to be your true love?" Regina said sarcastically.

"Come on, seriously, do you want to put it on?" Emma was getting anxious.

Regina answered with some anxiety, "They're your parents Ms. Swan. You put it on."

"Are you sure?" Emma had never been so nervous. Regina responded with a nervous nod of her own.

As Emma took the ring and started to slide it onto her left ring finger, neither of the women took their eyes off of the ring with eagerness. Emma hesitated then took a deep breath and jammed the ring down her finger. Without warning the ring propelled a beam of light that looked like a laser around the room. Both women had to look away as the entire room filled with a bright green color. Emma held her ringless hand to her eyes and reached out for Regina. As soon as she took hold of Regina's wrist, the beam shot straight up for a second and then it disappeared as if retreating back into the ring.

Regina and Emma stared at each other with their mouths open. Suddenly Henry and David came rushing to see what was happening. Henry took one look at his mothers dumbfounded expression and yelled with a huge smile on his face, "I knew it!"

Regina reached up and started pulling off the bandage on her forehead. Emma reached over to stop her, "Hey, what are you doing?"

Regina finished peeling off the bandage to reveal her deep wound to be healed. "What happened?" She asked to the entire room.

"True love." David answered dryly.

After Dr. Whale examined Regina and found no more injuries, she demanded to be released and he granted her wish. The drive back to the mansion with what was now confirmed to be the bigger part of their future family was silent. Emma had taken off the ring and secured it in her pocket. Despite Regina getting a clean bill of health, Emma insisted she not drive. They informed Mary Margaret that they would drive to the mansion in Regina's car while David and Henry took Emma's bug to their apartment then would catch up with them at the mayor house.

They walked into the den looking for Rebecca and found Mary Margaret waited for them. She was sitting on the sofa with her arms crossed. Emma didn't have a chance to say one word when Mary Margaret interjected in her most stern mother tone, "Emma Swan, did you hit my granddaughter?"

Emma paused at the doorway completely caught off guard. She stood with her month open not knowing what to answer. She turned to Regina for help but she just crossed her arms and gave Emma stern look as well. "She blew Regina up!" Emma explained. "I thought maybe we were wrong and she was attacking Regina. I wasn't trying to hurt her, I swear."

"She is just a child." Mary Margaret reminded her. "She may not look it but she's just a child."

Emma didn't know where to hide. "I know, I know. You're right. I couldn't be more sorry. Where is she? I have to explain it to her and apologize to her." Emma said sincerely.

In that instant, Rebecca peeked her eyes out from behind the sofa that Mary Margaret was sitting on. She only peered with her wide eyes at her two mothers from behind her grandmothers protection. "Emma, she doesn't understand what is going on. You scared her half to death. She thinks you guys hate her." Mary Margaret went on.

Regina laughed at her daughters' silly ways. "Come here my darling. See mami is okay."

Rebecca jumped up from behind the sofa and ran into Regina's arms. "I'm sorry mami. I don't know you gonna blow up."

"It's okay dear. It wasn't your fault. I need to be careful too." Regina comforted Rebecca.

Emma took Rebecca from Regina's arms. "Hey kid, listen. I am soo sorry I jumped you. You just scared me and I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't know you were my daughter. I thought you were some kind of bad guy." Emma looked at Rebecca firmly. "I promise you, now that I know who you are, I will never hurt."

Rebecca put on a wide smile and accepted her blonde mothers apology along with a kiss on the forehead. Suddenly the front door opened and Henry and David walked in. Rebecca soared out of Emma's arms and ran to her big brother. "Henwy!" She grabbed him in her arms and picked him up. Then she abruptly put him down and looked at him confused. "Why you so little?" She wondered and caused her family to have a good laugh.

"Hi." Henry didn't know what else to say to his big little sister.

"Henwy, will you read my a stowy?" Rebecca asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I'd love to. Can I mom?" Henry asked his mothers.

"Sure kid, your book is in your bedroom." Emma smiled.

Regina took Rebecca in her arms and looked her straight in the eyes. "Rebecca, no magic no matter what, understand?" Rebecca nodded anxious to run upstairs. "Henry dear, make sure she doesn't use _any_ magic. I'll call you down when dinner is ready." Without any other word, the two children raced up stairs not giving their brunette mother a chance to warn them not to run up the stairs.

"What did you mean now you know for sure she is your daughter?" Mary Margaret asked Emma getting everyone's attention.

Emma walked over to her mother and took out the ring from her pocket. She handed it back to her. "It worked. Regina and I are…we will be…Rebecca is our daughter." Emma finally explained.

Mary Margaret and David turned to look at Regina. "Well, I can't believe it either." Regina responded with some bitterness.

"So it's true. Henry is in trouble." Mary Margaret said out loud.

"I was reading some notes that I found in Rebecca's back pack last night." Emma said. "We could have changed the future already by what we are doing right now."

"Or we could have all ready gone through this and this is how things lead to Henry's decisions." David interjected.

"I don't think so." Regina added thoughtfully. "I read her notes too and it said that there are some constants that were meant to be and only a major event in the past could change the future. Magic had proven the path Emma and I are in is still heading in the same direction otherwise Rebecca wouldn't be born and she wouldn't be here anymore."

"We have to assume that Henry is still in danger in the future." Emma added. "We have three days left for this truth spell gone bad to break. Until Rebecca is back to her old self, there's not a lot we can do."

"And if the spell doesn't break?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Emma is right, let's cross that bridge when we get to it." David put his arm around his wife's shoulders. "In the meantime, should I pick us up some dinner from granny's or maybe some pizzas?"

"I know you said you were okay but maybe you should still get some rest? I'll call you when the food is here." Emma suggested to Regina who was disgusted at the thought of the Charmings spending another second in her house, let alone making themselves at home. Emma took Regina by the arms. "Regina please, I know this is hard but we have to think of our kids now."

Regina took a deep breath and agreed. She was surprised to find she was more tired than she thought. She didn't know how long she had slept but she woke up to some commotion outside. The scream startled her but before she reached her window to see outside, she realized that the scream was that of joy followed by laughter. When she reached the window she caught sight of her children chasing a ball that David was kicking in their direction. Regina's heart melted at the sight of her children playing so happily and peacefully. It was almost like a dream come true. She cleaned herself up and made her way down stairs.

When she got to the kitchen she found Mary Margaret staring and smiling out the window into the backyard. The window displayed Emma and Rebecca on one team and Henry and David on another as they played a light version of a soccer game. Even Regina couldn't help put on a big smile until she realized Snow White was standing in her kitchen.

"Enjoy your Charming moment Snow White." Mary Margaret turned around startled by Regina's voice. "I'm going to let you have this moment for the sake of _my _children but after dinner I want you out of my house."

Mar Margaret couldn't look at Regina. She just nodded and gathered the tray of refreshments. "I understand, thank you." She paused at the door and turned to look back at Regina. "Regina, there are no words I can say to make up for what I did."

"Then don't say anything. I don't want to hear it anyway." Regina snapped.

"Just a few days ago I was contemplating asking you just to take my life and put an end to all of this once and for all." Mary Margaret went on.

"Don't tempt me." Regina sneered.

"But today I see outside and I see that no matter how hard you try, we were meant to be a family. I know you didn't want to be part of my family from the beginning, not before or after my fathers' death, not after adopting Henry and now not by being my daughters true love and having another child together." Mary Margaret analyzed. "Believe or not Regina but even when I was a little girl all I wanted was for us to live in harmony as a family. Isn't that what everyone wants after all?"

Regina walked closer to the window and caught a better sight of her possible future. "It does seem that destiny is determined to intertwine our lives. If it's not to save each other it's to kill each other. Right now I just don't see there being any hope to some kind of truss between us."

Just then Emma ran up to the window after catching the ball. She looked inside and saw Regina and Mary Margaret. With a big smile on her face she waved, "Regina you're up. Come on outside. Everyone is asking for you." Regina slightly smiled at Emma little girl enthusiasm and nodded.

"Isn't there? You know sometimes the very love we are the most afraid of is the only one that is capable of healing us." Mary Margaret said making her words be felt inside Regina's heart.

Suddenly Emma came in. "Did you get some rest? You feeling okay? Let me see." Emma tried to inspect Regina's forehead but she moved her head away. "Is everything okay in here?" Emma worried as she looked between her mother and Regina.

"Yes I'm fine, everything is fine." Regina frowned.

"I'll leave you two alone." Mary Margaret stepped outside with the tray.

Emma turned her attention to Regina again more concerned. "Are you sure everything is all right?"

Regina waved her concern away. "Yes, yes dear. Everything fine." Emma put on a huge smirk. "What?" Regina wondered.

"It's the first time you call me dear." Emma answered.

"It's just a habit to call everyone dear." Regina looked a little embarrassed.

Emma grabbed Regina by the hand excited again. "Come on outside. Rebecca wants you to see how hard she can kick the ball." The thought caused Regina to smile.

As they got to the door, Emma turned to look at Regina directly in the eyes and with a huge smile. "She's amazing. Our daughter, our children, they are amazing." Emma said almost thanking Regina for their children and giving her hope that she would be just as amazed and ecstatic with them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seed of Swan Queen**

**Chapter Seven**

Regina had not worked so hard at keeping her house in order all her life. She had never cooked so much, cleaned so much, rushed so much or scolded so much but she had never been happier. The last few days had been about her and Emma hovering over their children and most times Regina felt like Emma was another child to hover over. Regina was never one to sleep in late but Rebecca got her up at 6 am on Sunday morning. Henry had insisted on staying and Emma was forced to stay and tuck Rebecca along with Regina in order to get her to sleep. Emma ended up sleep in the couch. Monday was hectic with Henry going to school, Emma going to work and Rebecca running around. Regina had no choice but to ask David or as Rebecca called him 'pampa' to sit for her while Regina when grocery shopping.

Today had been no different. She had resorted to ask Mary Margaret to bring Henry home since David and Emma were working a little late today and she couldn't leave Rebecca alone. Regina had to admit that she was grateful that Mary Margaret kept the kids entertained for an hour or she would have never get dinner on time. Although it did take some convincing and tugging to get Rebecca to let Mary Margaret go.

She was watching Henry and Rebecca playing in the backyard as she chopped some vegetables when her phone rang. It was Emma.

"Hey, how are the kids?" Emma asked as she rushed home to her family.

"They're fine. They're waiting for you to play something called kick the can but I don't see the point when they have a perfectly good soccer ball." Regina wondered.

Emma laughed, "Okay well I just got out but I wanted to know if you needed anything before I get home." Emma caught herself calling the mayors mansion 'home' and paused for a second never imaging herself so comfortable with it.

Regina felt odd feeling so comfortable being in such a domestic role. It scared her some because she was loving it. She loved hearing her children laugh, cooking for her family and having a partner thoughtful enough to call and ask her if she needed anything. But she would never admit it. "Yes, now that you mention it. I'm out of brown sugar. I need some for the dessert I'm going to make." She ordered.

"Brown sugar, got it. I should be home in a 20 minutes." Emma hung up and smiled as she rushed to her family.

As Emma walked up with her bag of groceries, she heard Regina's scolding voice coming fomr the backyard so she made her way back there. She found Henry and Rebecca standing with their heads down next to Regina's apple tree while she held out one of many apples that were on the floor. "What's going on guys?"

Regina turned to complain to Emma. "Look at what they did to my apple tree with that soccer ball." She almost whined.

"Henwy told me to kick it super hard but he no catch it." Rebecca explained pointing at Henry.

"I didn't think she's kick it that hard. I thought I could catch it." Henry gave his side.

Emma was relieved that her children's antics weren't magic related. "Henry, she's twice your size, how could you think you could catch it?"

Henry gave his usual shrug, "I don't know."

"All right well, no more soccer." Emma motioned for Henry to give her the guilty ball. "Henry why don't you go get started with your homework while Rebecca and I pick up all these apples and Regina here is your brown sugar." Emma smiled as she handed Regina a bag.

Regina nabbed the bag out of Emma's hand. "That's it? You're not going to ground them, no naughty step or anything?"

"For kicking a ball? Kids do that you know. Besides, at least it was outside, there was no magic involved and I don't think they meant to hit your tree." Emma shrugged almost like Henry just had.

"No magic momma." Rebecca said proudly.

"Fine." Regina turned and started to mumble. "I can't believe I cook and clean all day and this is the thanks I get." She suddenly stopped and pulled out a stem of simple flowers. "What is this?" Regina asked.

Emma grew a little shy. "Well, I heard you tell the kids the other day that your mother would pick fresh flower to put on the table for dinner. I know they're not real fresh but I thought maybe you could put them on the table today."

Regina was fighting the smile on her face but her moved expression was undeniable. "You will be staying for dinner won't you?"

Emma happily agreed. "As soon as we finish cleaning up the apples, I'll help Henry with his homework and then help Rebecca wash up for dinner, if that's okay?"

Regina nodded and continued with her dinner preparation. Emma was impressed with the food, plates and overall presentation of Regina's meals. She felt the least she could do was bring the flowers for the table and help clean up afterwards. The last few meals had Regina and Emma attentively listening to Henry's day, cleaning Rebecca slips and Regina making Emma, Rebecca and Henry eat their vegetables. After dinner, Regina helped Henry with the homework that even Emma had a hard time figuring out. Emma was supposed to be watching Rebecca but instead she ended up watching TV leaving Rebecca to constantly interrupt her brother and her brunette mother.

Bedtime had been a challenge from the first night. Rebecca refused to sleep alone and ended up in Regina's bed in the middle of the night. On Saturday night Emma and Regina had to read her a story in Henry's bed allowing Emma to go to her parents' apartment. Two hours later she got a call from Regina that Rebecca had fallen off the bed and would not go back to sleep without her. Emma ended sleeping on Regina's couch that night. On Sunday Regina suggested Emma just stay in the guestroom with Rebecca but that led to Rebecca sneaking between the two bedrooms most of the night. By the time Monday came around, neither mothers had gotten much sleep. They had not discussed how they would be handling the sleeping arrangements that night but by the time eight o'clock came around the Mills-Swan family were all exhausted.

Regina was falling asleep on the sofa where the swan queen family bundled up with Henry leaning on Emma and Rebecca on Regina. "Why don't you go to bed already?" Emma suggested. "I'll make sure they go to bed."

"What do we do about Rebecca?" Regina asked feeling the weight in her eyes.

"I not sleepy mami." Rebecca quickly added fighting her sleep.

"Me neither." Henry added.

"Yeah, well you guys don't stay up all night or have to go to work in the morning." Emma reminded her children. "Go on, I'll start putting them to bed soon." Emma insisted.

Regina took her word and started unwrapping Rebecca off of her. As she went upstairs she heard Rebecca insisting that she wasn't sleepy. Although she was wary of whether or not Emma followed the details she did, she was too tired and felt a trust in Emma with her children that allowed her to take Emma on her offer. By the time she was ready for bed, Henry was brushing his teeth and Emma was reading Rebecca a bedtime story. Regina's heart was full at the sound of her children, her family filling her house. She didn't realize just how tired she really was until the middle of the night came and Rebecca came sniffling in and tugged her arm vigorously.

"Mami, mami, I had a bad dweam and I woke up and momma was gone and I was alone." Rebecca explained shaking her brunette mother quite hard not knowing her own strength.

Regina sat up, "It's okay dear. It was just a bad dream." Regina automatically moved over to make room on her bed for her tearful grown daughter.

"No mami, no. It was real." Rebecca insisted. "I want my momma." Rebecca said as she crawled into her mothers' arms. "Henwy hurt my heart, mami. He took it, he took my heart." Rebecca went on in horror as she held on tightly to her mother.

Regina took a moment to think about how true this could be, knowing that the curse of the empty hearted required the heart of the person you hate the most. . "Your heart is fine see. It's right here." She said putting Rebecca's hand over her heart.

"No, he took my heart and then you and momma frewze." Rebecca explained in a tremble. "I want my momma." She cried again in her mother's arms.

Emma came stumbling in, "It's okay kid, I'm right here." She was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and yawning. "Come on, let's go back to your room so your mami can get some sleep."

"Emma wait this is serious." Regina warned.

Emma frowned and rushed to the side of the bed. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Tell your momma what you dreamt." Regina asked Rebecca getting a tissue to wipe her tears.

"Henwy really mad and he hurts me. He comes and takes my heart and you frewze and I can't stop him." She gets up and wraps her arms around Emma. "You not going to let him hurt us are you momma?"

Emma and Regina exchanged very concerned looks. "Honey, it was just a dream. We're all fine and Henry is asleep in his room." Emma assured as they sat down on the foot of the bed.

"No momma, I saw it happen." Rebecca sounded terrified.

"Emma, listen to her. This could be from the future. Go on dear, tell us what you saw?" Regina insisted.

Rebecca calmed down a little as she tried to explain. "Henwy gets really mad. First he thinks I am my mami and mami is me. Then he do it, he takes my heart but mami frewzes because he hurts her too and you come but you frewze too. I use magic momma and you and mami still frewze." Rebecca rushes back into Emma arms. "I'm sorry momma. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I frewze you."

Emma held on to her and gave Regina a very alarmed look. "Hey listen, I'm not going to let anything happen to any of you, okay?"

"See, we are not frozen, nothing happened to us." Regina reassured her by standing up.

Emma got up and stood Rebecca. "Come on, I want to show you something." Rebecca and Regina followed Emma to Henry's room. They peeked inside and found him sound asleep. "See, Henry is asleep and he' not mad or fighting with anybody." Emma guaranteed Rebecca.

The two mothers led their frightened daughter back into Regina's bedroom. Rebecca seemed to be a little calmer when Regina came in with a glass of warm milk. "Here you go dear. Drink this, it will help you fall back to sleep. I put some cinnamon in it like you like it."

They watched her happily drink her milk as they stood at the end of the bed. "Do you think it was just dream or that's what happened in the future?" Emma whispered.

"I'm not sure. There's no way of knowing how the spell affected her. I don't know if she lost her memory or if it just turned her perspective to that of a child." Regina admitted. "Besides, I find it impossible to believe that Henry could be capable of doing such a thing."

"You mean like we found it impossible to be each other's true love" Emma caused Regina to raise an eye brow. "If I have learned anything this last year is that anything is possible with magic."

"All done mami." Rebecca smiled and held out her empty cup.

Regina smiled and placed the cup on the end table. "Good girl, now try to go back to sleep."

Rebecca stretched out her arms asking for Regina's comfort. Regina complied and lay next to her. Emma took in a deep sigh and started to make her way out but Rebecca snapped. "Momma, don't leave." Now she stretched her arms out for Emma.

"I'm going to be right in the next room. Nothing is going to happen, I promise." Emma assured.

But it wasn't enough for Rebecca. She turned to look at Regina with the most pleading eyes. "I want my momma."

Regina couldn't deny her daughter as much comfort as she could give her. "It's okay Emma. Why don't you stay until she falls asleep?"

Emma was thankful for the offer since she was yearning to comfort her daughter as much as possible as well. Emma climbed on the opposite side of the bed. Rebecca pulled an arm for each of her mothers around her waist and smiled surrounded by their protection. Emma and Regina had a hard time falling asleep at the story their daughter told. After a few hours however, they were so tired, they didn't even notice that they fell asleep almost holding each other as well as Rebecca.

Rebecca had lost track of time. She wasn't sure what day it was, only that the sun was moments away from coming out when she started to stir in her bed. She tried to move but she felt confined. When she opened her eyes, she realized she had her thumb in her mouth and she jerked it out. Then she saw her parents' bedroom but it was decorated differently and two much younger versions of her mothers and she felt a surge of panic rush through her. She jumped out of the bed screaming abruptly waking her mothers.

"What the hell is going on here? Why the hell was I sucking my thumb?" Rebecca was looking back at her shocked mothers.

Emma was on her feet in a split second as well, "It's okay kid. It's just another dream. Wait, aren't you a little too big to be sucking your thumb?"

"Aren't you a little too young to be my mother?" Rebecca said very confused.

Regina stood up and cautiously approached Rebecca. "Wait a minute. Tell mami how old you are dear?"

Rebecca gave her brunette mother a jumbled stared. "Why are you talking to me like I was a kid?" Rebecca then put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god, wait I remember. It wasn't a dream." She turned to Emma. "You turned me into a kid!" She turned to Regina. "You put me on the naughty step." She turned to Emma. "You spanked me!" She looked between her two mothers and saw they were disheveled. "Oh, god were you two messing around?"

Both mothers snapped, "No!"

"With you in the bed?" Regina asked insulted.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time. I spend half my life catching you two doing it everywhere." Rebecca announced causing her mothers to look at each other curiously.

Rebecca had another panicked moment. "Oh my god, what day is it?"

"It's Tuesday morning. But look, you need to calm down." Emma said. "There's a lot of stuff we still need to figure out."

Regina stood next to Emma. "Yes, and lower your voices. We don't want to wake up Henry. He doesn't know anything about his future. We don't want to put him in a panic either."

"So you guys believe me? You're in love?" Rebecca asked hopefully.

Emma and Regina didn't know how to answer. "We believe you." Emma finally said. "But the true love thing…"

"It's just not so easy to fall in love with your enemy just because of a ring was shining." Regina added.

Rebecca put on a very disappointed look. Emma stepped closer to her. "Look, we know you're our daughter and we want to help Henry so for now, let's get ready and wait until he goes to school."

Rebecca quietly sat on the chair in the corner of Regina's bedroom. Her mothers watched as she hid her face in her hands. Regina walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What is it dear?" She asked with much concern.

Rebecca immediately hugged her mother by the waist tightly while she lightly cried. "I don't think I can see Henry. I just…I miss how he was so much. I miss my family." Her sobbing grew stronger and Regina held on to her tighter.

Emma's protective mothers' instinct rushed threw her. "You came to us for help and that's just what we are going to do." She walked over and kneeled down next to her daughter and drew her towards her so that Rebecca was looking straight in her eyes. "I'm not going to let anything happen to this family, okay? We're going to find a way to fix this. We're going to save Henry, I promise." Emma's expression displayed her determination. "Just trust us okay?" Rebecca sniffled her tears away and nodded in agreement. Emma gave her kiss on the forehead. "Good, now go take a shower before Henry gets up. We'll just tell him you're still asleep when he wakes up and then we can come up with a game plan over breakfast." Emma ordered.

Rebecca obeyed her blonde mother and left the room more content. Regina was looking at Emma with bewilderment when she turned to look at her. "What?" Emma wondered.

"You really are the savior aren't you?" Regina said very impressed with Emma's resolve.

Emma took a few steps closer to Regina. "For the sake of our children, there will now be _two _saviors."

Regina couldn't help but smile at Emma's word as she walked behind the mother of her children.


	8. Chapter 8

**Seed of Swan Queen**

**Chapter Eight**

Rebecca stared out the guest room window as Emma and Henry got in the bug to go to school. She longed for the days that her brother was protecting her and he was the one being her savior. Regina saw her daughters' eyes tear as she approached her. She could only imagine what Rebecca was feeling.

Rebecca didn't notice Regina until she put her hand on her shoulder. "Breakfast is almost ready." She startled Rebecca despite speaking tenderly.

"Oh," she wiped her eyes quickly before she turned to face her mother, "that's great thank you." She tried to avoid looking at Regina's face.

But Regina's mother instincts were in full alert. "Don't worry dear, we will find a way to help Henry."

Rebecca lightly smiled. "I was wondering, I left a bag outside, did you by any chance find it?"

Regina raised an eye brow, "Yes, it's in my room but I was meaning to ask you about some of its content. Emma may not understand how powerful some of those potions are, but I do. Where did you get them? I understand perfectly how the curse of the empty hearted works, so tell me why does Henry hate you? Why would he take your heart?"

Rebecca sat on the bed. "Shouldn't we wait for my mom?"

Regina grew frustrated. "Emma doesn't understand the severity of this curse. Why do you have a preservation spell? Where going to freeze me and Emma and force us back with you?"

Rebecca hesitated. "I was to be honest but only as a last measure." She stood up frustrated herself. "Look, I will answer all of your questions but I don't want to go through two interrogations so can't we please wait until my mom comes back?"

"All right fine but no more mysteries. When we talk I want the truth and I know Emma agrees with me on this." Regina said very confident.

"Is it okay if I go for a run? I have all this built up energy." Rebecca was answered with a suspicious frown. "I'll stick to the wood so no one can see me. I'll be back for breakfast."

"Come in!" Regina yelled out when Emma knocked on the door. Emma could smell the food from the door step. She loved the idea of having Regina's cooking every day in the future.

She found Regina stirring up an elaborate breakfast in the kitchen. She felt a moment of shame at the thought of her not cooking like this for Henry. "Hey, it smells so good in here."

"Oh it's just some omelets with mushrooms and pancakes." Regina answered pleased at the compliment.

"Where's the kid?" Emma looked around.

"She went for a run in the woods to let out her energy." Suddenly they heard a pounding sound coming from the garage.

Emma was familiar with the sound. "I didn't know you had a speed bag. You like to box?" Emma asked a little surprised.

Regina rolled her eye. "I do not like boxing nor do I have a speed bag."

They both started out the door but Regina's pancake started to burn. "Oh dear." She exclaimed.

"It's okay, I'll go see what she's up to, you make sure you don't burn down the house." Emma teased as Regina turned her attention the pan.

As Emma walked into the garage she saw Rebecca sweating up a storm on the speed bag. "Not bad. You're pretty good." Emma said proudly.

Rebecca was startled for a moment but didn't lose her stride. "You and I used to work out together all the time." She gave one last strong punch and stopped to give her mother her attention. She wiped her face with a towel and before Emma could ask where the speed bag came from, Rebecca waved her hand and made it disappear. Rebecca noticed her mothers surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry. I know you guys hate it when I randomly use magic but I really needed to let off some steam."

Emma didn't want to let on how impressed she was with her daughters use of magic. "It's okay. I'm glad to hear that we did some stuff together."

"We did a lot of stuff together. You are the best." Rebecca reassured her.

Emma was still self conscience of her parenting skills. "So, you do remember everything that happened the last few days?"

Rebecca wasn't sure why her mother was asking. "Yeah, it's weird."

"Well, I just want to tell how bad I feel about what happened the other day. I thought you were attacking Regina and I, well I can't forgive myself for hitting you." Emma tried to explain shyly.

Rebecca reached out for Emma's hand for more assurance. "It's okay mom. I understand why you did it besides I'm not traumatized or anything."

Emma smiled at her daughters' casual but mature nature. "Let's go eat before Regina burns the house down. Besides, we are both very eager to have some questions answered."

When they came in, Regina had everything prepared. Rebecca was about to sit down. "Don't you dare sit down until you washed up." Regina snapped. Rebecca huffed but obeyed her mother.

Emma wasn't used to trusting Regina with much, but she knew Regina was the best person to turn to with these worries. She waited until Rebecca was out of the room. "Her magic is pretty strong. She made a speed bag appear and disappear with a wave of her hand. Is that pretty advanced?"

"You don't know the half of it?" Regina answered as she served Emma.

"What do you mean?" Emma whispered but Rebecca came bouncing back in.

Rebecca sat down and Regina served her as well. The meal was awkwardly quiet. No one spoke more than to ask each other to pass the butter. When Rebecca was done she tried to get out of this conversation yet again. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Hold it kid." Emma ordered. "We have been more than patient with you. You're not getting out of it this time. Sit back down." Rebecca slowly sat down. "Let's start with this whole Henry taking your heart thing."

Both mothers were eagerly awaiting Rebecca's answer. Rebecca took a deep sigh. "It all started because I knew the Queen didn't really love Henry from the beginning. I tried to warn him many times before they married but he wouldn't hear it. Once they did get married, the Queen rejected him in every way she could. She formed a personal guard and raised the tributes." Regina gasped and raised a familiar eyebrow. "After that, Henry let her take over the town to gain her love but it didn't work and he blamed me for it. He even tried having me exiled from Storybrooke but you guys didn't let him."

Regina slammed her fist on the table and stood up with rage. "How could we let this happen?"

"I don't understand. What does that have to do with him taking your heart?" Emma asked confused.

Regina hesitated. "The curse of the empty hearted can't be enacted without the heart of the person you hate the most. It's the only way to get a person to _think_ they love you."

"So he was going to kill you?!" Emma was in disbelief as she started to grasp the severity of the situation.

"But if he took your heart, why didn't he enact the curse?" Regina wondered.

"He didn't take my heart. He took yours." Regina and Emma looked at each other with more astonishment. "I don't know how you did it but you cast a cloaking spell with me. Everyone thought you were me and he took your heart instead" Rebecca started showing her frustration. "I tried and tried to the make the sleeping curse again, but it was too hard and I was running out of time so I met with the Queen of Winter and she gave me a freezing curse which can only be broken with true loves kiss. It should have worked but when I blew the flakes my mom panicked and some flakes landed on her too and you were both frozen."

"You cursed us?!" Emma was still flabbergasted.

Now Rebecca bolted to her feet. "You think I wanted to?! I didn't have a choice. I had to freeze her before he enacted the curse or she would have god, this is all my fault. I'm so sorry. I should have known better. All magic comes with a price, that's all I've heard growing up but I didn't know what else to do. Please forgive me." Rebecca begged.

Regina took her daughter in her arms. Both mothers were starting to see the burden their magical daughter was carrying. "It's okay dear, you mustn't cry. This is not your fault.I know this is hard for you too but you have to stay calm. It's the only way we will be able to help Henry." Regina was desperate to heal both her children.

Emma was now on her feet trying to analyze the situation. "Wait a second, what happens when we get unfrozen, in the future I mean? Regina still won't have her heart. Wouldn't she die?"

Rebecca sniffled out of Regina's shoulder. "Well, that's something else I have to fix when I get back. You see, Henry found out the heart wasn't mine so he didn't use it but…" Rebecca hesitated.

Emma almost pouted. "Why do I have a feeling the story is only going to get worse?"

"But what?" Regina insisted.

"He kinda gave it to the Evil Queen." Both mothers gasped. "But don't worry," Rebecca quickly assured, "I'm have a plan on getting it from her when I get back."

"I was right this is just gets worse and worse." Emma exhaled putting the palm of her hand on her forehead.

"You mean to tell that woman controls my heart?" Regina was appalled.

"So you want us to go to the future with you, unfreeze our future selves, get Regina's heart back, kill the new Evil Queen who is Henry's wife in order to save him?" Emma was dazed just hearing herself saying it out loud.

"Yes, but first you have to accept that you're each other's true love." Rebecca answered matter of factly with a big smile on her face.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Yeah, of course, let's not forget that little part."

Regina was still processing everything Rebecca had just confessed to them. "What are all the potions you had with you for?"

"Most of them are to go back and I wasn't sure what things would be like when I got here so some of them are for protection." Rebecca answered.

Regina walked over to her purse and pulled out a book then dropped in on the table. "What about this?"

Rebecca was a little nervous that her mother had found her book. "You looked through my bag?"

"Of course we did dear, we're your mothers." Regina raised her eye brow. "Now tell me about this spell book, is it yours?" Rebecca slowly nodded. "You created these spells?" Again Rebecca slowly nodded.

"Why? What so wrong with that?" Emma wondered.

Regina looked through the book again. "Well, these spells are very complicated and some of them are borderline dark magic." Regina reproached.

Rebecca snapped, "No they are not. I would never use dark magic."

"You cursed us." Emma reminded her.

"That wasn't my spell and I used it as a last resort." Rebecca huffed.

Regina flopped onto a chair. "I can't believe our future is so bleak. We fought so hard to have Henry and it turns out we both lose him so some deranged woman in the future."

Emma put her hand on Regina's shoulder. "We're going to get him back."

Rebecca studied her mothers of the moment. "My turn to ask a question, now that you guys know you are each other's true love, why can't you just let yourselves feel it?"

Both mothers looked at each other not sure how to answer. Regina finally broke the silence. "Oh honey, things are so very complicated right now. I just lost my mother, we're fighting for Henry, Emma just discovered her parents…it's just really complicated right now."

"So you can feel it, you just chose not to? Besides, all those things are beyond your control and you guys always told me to focus on what I can control. Why can't you just try it? You're already comforting each other." Rebecca pointed and Emma's hand on Regina's shoulder but Emma quickly moved it away. "Don't you want someone to support you, someone who's always got your back, someone to depend on?" Her two mothers looked at each other but had no answers to their daughters' questions. Rebecca sighed with disappointment. "I'm going to take a shower if that's okay."

Neither mother protested as Rebecca made her way up stairs. There was an awkward silence between the two women. Finally Regina spoke first. "What do you think?"

"I think it's been a very long time since either one of us let ourselves love, not until Henry came along." Emma said what they were both thinking softly without looking at Regina.

Regina observed Emma for a moment. "Or trust anyone." She added what they were both also thinking.

"For the spell, the one I messed up, you said you trusted me more than anyone because of Henry. I want you to know, I've always felt the same. I know the only other person who would do anything for Henry and now Rebecca best interest, is you." Emma said sincerely.

"Why are you telling me this?" Regina asked not knowing why exactly Emma's words were making her heart race.

"Because I'm tired of fighting Regina, aren't you? I feel like my life has been one big fight after another and it's gotten me nowhere. I've been alone so long I don't think I'm very good at loving. But if this family is really waiting for us in the future and if there is a chance that we can fix this mess Henry is in, then I want to keep fighting for it and if I don't have to do it alone, even better."

Regina was amazed the Emma could put into words the exact emotions she was feeling and she was even more amazed that she had the bravery to say such things out loud. Emma studied her reaction. Regina cleared her throat. "I never thanked you for protecting me and taking me to the hospital when you thought Rebecca was attacking me. I must admit it was refreshing to have someone there for me. I've never really had someone to put me first. I'm not used to that."

They both took in the words that both had spoken which mirrored their own feelings. They were both starting to see how it was possible for them to end up together. "Regina, if you want to fight with me for our kids and if you think we should go to the future, I'll go with you and I promise, I will always put my family first."

Regina tried to hold back her tears then composed herself. "Well, we can't just leave Henry to that woman's mercy and we can't let Rebecca figure it out on her own." She reasoned.

"Agreed." Emma said with a thankful smile.

Since Regina cooked, Emma agreed that she would do the dishes with the condition that Regina not tell her how to do it. To avoid any arguments, Regina went upstairs to tidy her room, since cleaning calmed her down when she was nervous and to hide the magic book. When she finished perfecting her bed, she reached over for the spell book and put in one of her drawers. As she opened the drawer, she scanned the book a little still impressed with her daughters' abilities. She laid the book inside but as she closed the drawer, a puff of white smoke appeared. When she looked back inside the book was gone. She slammed the drawer shut and knew exactly where to go look for it.

Emma hated having to wash dishes, she was never a very domestic person but she was very pleased with finally coming to some kind of agreement with Regina. She was starting to picture a life in this house, with this family and she was liking it. At the same time she felt a tremendous fear that she would find this happiness only to lose it. Just as she tried to get those negative thoughts out of her mind, she heard Regina yell, "Emma!"

Within moments Emma was racing up the stairs following Regina's call into the guest room. She barged into the room. "What is it, what's wrong?"

"She's leaving!" Regina exclaimed as Rebecca stood next to the bed zipping up her bag.

"What do you mean she's leaving?" Emma demanded.

"Ask her yourself." Regina pointed at Rebecca.

"Look, there is no point in me staying here. I only have 10 days to be in this time which mean I only have 3 left and it's going to take me a whole day to put the potion together again and a day to get to where I need to make the jump." Rebecca explained very anxiously. She paused and held up Snow Whites sweater. "Can I keep this?"

"Yeah," Emma answered. "Wait, just wait a minute. You're just going back, without us? But what about unfreezing us? What about Henry?" Emma and Regina were bewildered yet again.

Rebecca took a deep breath. "I'll just have to think of something else. This was a long shot anyway."

Regina took a firm grip of Rebecca's arm. "You can't just leave. We _are_ going with you."

Rebecca looked at her mothers with so much love then nodded, "I wish it was that simple."

"It is that simple. We are going with you and that's that." Emma ordered.

Rebecca pulled her spell book out of her bag and handed it to Regina on a specific page. "You'll never make the jump without true love." She pointed inside the book to Regina.

Regina studied the spell for a moment. In disbelief she asked, "You created a portal?"

"Yes, but it's just a portal in time, not a portal through realms. Those are much more grueling."

"Oh and this was easy?" Regina asked sarcastically.

"Well it took me almost a year and the Blue Fairy and Mama Snow helped but I had to do all the dirty work." Rebecca eagerly showed her brunette mother her spell. "See, the key was using the elements because they're the only things that have been present throughout the times. Of course if I had earth, wind, fire and water things would have been a lot easier but those four things don't meet in Storybrooke. All I found was three out of the four. At the south west end of the forest there is a dormant volcano that comes from the earth, full of fire, surrounded by water. But wind is missing. I tired creating false wind by it has to be natural and I couldn't wait for a windy day so I have to find another element that with stands time."

"True love." Emma finished for her daughter.

"Exactly, that's why without true love, I'll never make the jump." Rebecca added.

Regina was still looking over the spell book. "So you didn't know for sure this would work?"

Rebecca shrugged, "Not until I jumped. And now I don't have enough true love bottled for all of us so if the true love doesn't come from the two of you naturally, you won't survive the jump."

Regina and Emma looked at each other knowing they would do anything for their children but asking them to thrust true love for each other from one day to another might be the only thing they were not capable of.


	9. Chapter 9

**Seed of Swan Queen**

**Chapter Nine**

"But why can't I go? I know I could help and you're my parents too." Henry complained as his mother's explained the future situation with the exception of his role in their frozen state.

"Henry, it is just too dangerous." Regina explained.

"Besides, none of us might be able to go." Emma exhaled.

The trio stayed quiet and thoughtful at the reality that there may not be anything any of them could do. "I wish it was like the cruse so that maybe the true love Rebecca and I feel for you guys would be enough to unfreeze you." Henry thought out loud.

Regina turned to her son with look of admiration. "Henry, you're a genius." She rushed over to her desk and grabbed Rebecca's spell which she had spent the better part of the day studying.

"What is it?" Emma asked hopefully as Regina flipped through the pages. Regina paused on a page and started to smile. "Regina, what is it?" Emma implored.

"Well, I don't think we can break the frozen cruse with any other kiss except true love between us because it doesn't have any elements of us. But Gold used your parents' true love to make the dark cruse and that's why you were able to break it when you kissed Henry." Regina explained eagerly. "But Rebecca left that detail out, see?"

Regina showed Emma the book but she didn't have a clue as to what all those scribbling's were. "What does that mean?"

Regina grew a little frustrated. "When she created the portal, she used true love to replace the missing element but she didn't specify _which_ true love." Emma still had a confused look. "Emma for gods sake, this means that the true love we feel to jump through the portal doesn't have be to for each other. The true love we feel for our children should be enough for us to make the jump. Just like the true love u felt for Henry that broke the cruse."

Emma put on a big smile, then a sudden frown. "Wait, you said _should_, you mean you're not sure?"

"Well, magic is tricky Emma. It's not like baking a cake." Regina answered.

"And it always comes with a price." Henry added.

"Yes, well the best thing to do is to ask Rebecca. She created the portal so she would know best." Regina suggested.

Henry jumped up, "I'll go get her." He ran upstairs before his mother could protest.

As the two parents looked through the spell again, they heard Henry yell, "Mom, mom!" They ran and meet Henry coming half way up the stairs.

"What is wrong?" Both mothers exclaimed.

"She's gone. Rebecca is gone." Henry announced in a panic.

Regina and Emma made their way into the guest room. Emma barged in with Regina with behind her to find an empty room.

"I am such of fool. Of course she would run, she's _your _daughter." Regina reproached.

Emma rolled her flaring eyes. "Not now Regina." Emma saw the sheets turned over on the bed that Rebecca had slept on. "Go to Granny's and bring Ruby back. I'm going to call my parents to take care of Henry." Emma ordered as she pulled out her cell phone.

"What are we going to do?" Regina wondered.

"We're going hunting for our daughter." Emma answered sternly causing Regina to put on an approving wicked smile.

As Emma and Regina followed Ruby through the woods, Regina slipped. Emma quickly reached out to hold her up. "Careful."

Regina huffed herself away from Emma's hold. "Do you even know where you are going? We have been walking through these woods for hours and it's going to start getting dark out here." She asked Ruby.

"Well, Rebecca did say something about it taking a while to get here. It might go faster if you could puff us to her. I mean didn't you make this place? Don't you know where this volcano is?" Emma wondered as she helped Regina over a large tree root to catch up with Ruby.

"I created this land without magic. Since Gold brought it back, even the land itself has changed with all the magical properties." Regina explained growing more frustrated.

When they came over the tree, they found Ruby standing in front of a rocky mountain wall. "This is where her trail ends." Ruby informed them.

"I knew this was a mistake." Regina exclaimed. "We just wasted half a day following the nose of a "want to be" blood hound."

Emma stopped Ruby from telling Regina a comeback. "Ruby, are you sure this is where the trail ends?"

Ruby turned her attention back to Emma. "Yes, I am sure of it. Her scent was strong up to here. It was like someone stopped all the smells here. I can't smell anything. I can't even get a scent of the two of you right now."

That caught Regina's attention and she approached the larger rock wall. "That little mischievous witch." Regina whisper as she shook her head.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"We have been under estimating her Emma. Her magic is a lot stronger than I thought. She created a cloaking spell to cover all her tracks including scent." Regina stood in front of the rocks and waved both her hands in the air.

The rocks suddenly turned into smoke and reveled more land with a lake surrounding a small island in the middle a few miles away. "That must be where the volcano is." Emma stated scanning the area for her daughter.

"She's definitely been through here. I can smell her." Ruby confirmed.

Emma turned to Ruby. "Go back and tell my parent and Henry that we found Rebecca. We will either bring her back with us or go with her but we will be back soon."

"How can you be sure you will come back if you go with her?" Ruby asked very concerned.

"We belong in this time. One way or another, we will find out way back." Regina assured.

"Plus, we wouldn't leave Henry. Trust us." Emma reassured.

Ruby looked at Regina suspiciously. "I don't trust her, but I trust you." Regina brushed off her comment with tilt of her head. "Good luck Emma." They hugged and Ruby raced back.

When Emma turned her attention back to their mission, Regina grabbed her by the hand. Emma looked up at her a little startled. Regina put on a sinful smile. "It's your turn to hold on savior." She waved her hand again and covered them in a purple smoke. When Emma opened her eyes again, they were standing next to the lake. "There see? Much easier."

Emma was dusting herself off when she saw a fireball flying towards them behind Regina. She tackled Regina down and stayed laying on top of her. Another fireball came flying over them and Emma used all her body to protect Regina. They waited for a moment to see if another came, but it didn't.

"Do you mind getting off me?" Regina tried to push Emma off realizing how close they were to each other.

But Emma held her down. "Wait, there could be another one."

"That's why, I can throw one back." Regina complained but Emma just held her in place.

Slowly, Emma lifted her head and scanned the area where the fireball came from as much as she could. "Okay, I think the coast is clear."

Emma hadn't realized the Regina had raised her head a little as well and when she looked back down, their faces were so close to each other, they could breath each others' breathe. Their eyes met. Then they began to notice the details of each other faces, their eye, their skin and their lips for the first time. They paused on each others' lips. Their hearts began to beat a little faster. Emma opened her month a little and Regina began to close her eyes.

"I didn't think you two would find me this fast." Rebecca said standing over them when she noticed the moment she interrupted. "Oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't think you guys were…." She covered her eyes and looked away.

"What, no we weren't doing anything." Emma tried to explain embarrassedly.

"Get off me Ms. Swan!" Regina demanded as she and Emma stood. Regina now brushed herself off and turned her embarrassment into fury towards her daughter. "Were you the one throwing fireballs at us? You could have killed us!"

Rebecca put on her fearful face. "I didn't know it was you guys. I just felt a powerful presence."

"Well, who else would be following you?" Regina put her hands on her hips demanding an explanation with Emma mimicking her a few steps away.

Rebecca didn't know where to hide when she saw both her mothers demanding an explanation. "I don't know. I didn't think it was you guys because I didn't think you would catch up with me so soon."

"Listen kid, you came here for our help and you're not leaving here without it." Emma firmly pointed out.

Rebecca sighed, "You don't think I want that? But there is nothing you can do. You can't even go back with me and saying good bye to you was just too hard, that why I snuck out."

Both Emma and Regina felt compassion for their daughters' situation. "Well young lady, if you had bothered to consult with us, you would know that we will do anything to help you and we may have found a loop hole for us to get though the portal."

Rebecca immediately put on a hopeful expression. She jumped towards her mother and bear hugged both of them. "I knew it! I knew you guys wouldn't let me down." She kissed each one on the cheek as she held one on each arm. "So you guys declared your love for each other?"

Both mother pulled away at the same time. "What? No, I said we found a loop hole." Regina explained. "Your spell didn't specify what kind of true love is needed to jump so the true love we feel for you and Henry should be enough."

Rebecca thought about it for a moment. "But only true loves kiss will break the frozen curse, so what good will it do for you to go back with me if you can't break the curse."

"One thing at a time, first let's get there and then we'll see about the curse." Emma suggested. "Now, is that where the volcano is?" Emma pointed to the little island in the middle of the lake. Rebecca confirmed with a nod. "And how were you planning on getting over there?"

"Like this." Rebecca waved her hand and became a puff of white smoke. In a split second she appeared on the island.

"No wait!" Regina warned but didn't manage to stop Rebecca. "Hurry, take out your sword and cut down some of those large vines." Regina seemed panicked.

Emma was confused. "Why, what's wrong? She made it over there just fine." Emma motioned to their daughter smiling and waving back at them.

"Ms. Swan, haven't you read any fairytale? When is it ever that easy?" Regina pointed out.

"Mom, help!" Rebecca called out as they turned to see her sinking in the ground.

"It's quicksand!" Regina exclaimed. "You see, I told you. Grab the vines."

Emma gathered the vines as she cut them down. "I think you more like jinxed us."

When Emma had gathered enough, Regina stood beside her and held her by the waist. With another puff of purple smoke they were several feet away from Rebecca who was now covered chest high, included her arms in sand.

Emma carefully inspected the ground to see where the quicksand started as she tried to approach her daughter but she was only able to get a few feet closer to her before the floor began to sink in. "Now what? Can't you just puff her out?"

"I can't puff what I can't see. I might miss and only bring up half her legs." Regina explained.

"Well, whatever you are going to do, please hurry!" Rebecca yelled.

Emma began to tie the vines around her waist. "Hold on kid! I'm coming to get you." She turned to Regina. "Hold this end and pull us out once I have her." Emma took a running start then leaped landing next to Rebecca.

"Emma wait!" But just like her daughter, Emma took action before Regina could warn her.

Emma inches her way to Rebecca and hugged her by the shoulders. "Okay, Regina, I got her, pull!" Regina made an attempt to pull but she didn't get very far. "Come on Regina, pull!" Emma yelled out again but Regina's efforts weren't making much of a difference.

"I am trying! I told you to wait because I knew this wouldn't work." Regina yelled back as Emma began to sink as well.

Rebecca looked Emma in the eyes. "Mom, I'm not feeling very confident about this rescue plan."

"We're not going to let you sink. Just hold on." Emma promised and turned to Regina. "Use your magic to pull us out!"

Regina smiled wondering why she had not thought of that herself. She waved her hand and the vine started to pull. Emma started to come out of the few inches of sand she was covered in. She held on as tight as she could to Rebecca and Regina tugged as much as she could without hurting Emma.

"I'm not coming out." Rebecca fearfully announced. "I'm in too deep."

"Just hold on." Emma yelled.

"What choice do I have?" Rebecca asked.

Regina tugged as hard as she could but with the last pull, all she managed to do was pull Emma out. Emma flew in the air as she lost her hold on Rebecca and landed next to Regina's feet. "No! I couldn't hold on!"

They look on as Rebecca sank up to her neck. "Rebecca no!" Regina cried out but Emma jumped to her feet and stopped her from running onto the quicksand.

Rebecca made one last effort and turned her neck to look at her mothers. Suddenly, her eyes turned cloudy white and she looked up in the air. Her eyes completely turned into white clouds and she started to repeat, "Crystal…crystal…crystal."

The ground started to rumble as Emma held on to Regina a little tighter. Regina calmed herself down and took a deep breath. She looked in the air and started to repeat Rebecca's chant. Emma tried to let of her hold on Regina not understanding exactly what they were doing but Regina pulled her back. Regina turned to Emma, "Concentrated and repeat, crystal…crystal."

Emma saw that Regina's eyes had turned purple. The ground started to shake more but Emma obeyed. She closed her eyes and concentrated on a crystal in her mind as she called out to the crystal. There was a large quake and then stillness. When Emma opened her eyes, the quicksand around Rebecca had turned into crystal. Emma was astonished and stared with her mouth open for several moments.

"Well don't just stare. Break the crystal around me and get me out of here." Rebecca called out with her head barely sticking out of the crystal ground.

Emma looked for her sword and ran to break the crystal around Rebecca. "Careful with the pieces." Regina warned as Emma fiercely cracked through the crystal. It didn't take Emma long to have a hole around her and then helped pull her out.

Once she was free, Regina pulled her into a tight embrace. "Don't you ever do that again." Emma came up behind them a little out of breath and hugged both of them.

"That sand wasn't here went I came through." Rebecca explained as she let go of her mothers. "The portal must be protecting itself. I have to jump soon."

"Don't you mean _we_?'" Regina asked.

Rebecca to a deep sigh, "You're right about the spell it should work but are you sure you want to take that chance. If you don't make it, that will change our history completely."

"We'll that chance. Besides you said it yourself, there are some fundamental things about destiny that no one can change and I am sure we were meant to have you." Regina smiled.

Rebecca ran back into her brunette mother's embrace. "I promise, I will find a way to bring you guys back."

"Wait a minute, you mean we can't just come back through the portal? You can't just make another portal for us to come back?" Emma asked with much concern.

Rebecca turned to her blonde mother. "Mom, it took me almost a year to create this one and it was only for a trip to and from, no more."

Suddenly the ground quivered and the crystal turned back into quick sand. Slowly the quicksand began to make its way towards them. They started up the hill that led to the opening of the volcano.

"We don't have time to argue. We said we would go and so we should." Regina said as they reached the top.

The lake around the volcano began to swirl and they could feel the heat some heat coming from the dormant volcano. Rebecca looked down the large opening. "If you guys change your mind, I understand but if you are coming, we have to jump now."

Emma and Regina turned to each other. Emma could see the hopefulness in Regina's eyes. It was all the encouragement she needed. "We're going." She said firmly causing Regina to smile.

Rebecca smile with as much relief. She took out the small vial of true loves potion out of her pocket. The water from the lake was now swirling so fast it seemed like the volcano was spinning as well. "When we jump, just think of Henry and seeing him as an adult. Hold on to me. I'll guide us to the right time." She held up the vial. "We should all at least each take a sip." Her mothers nodded in agreement.

Rebecca was already holding on to Regina's hand when she pulled off the cork with her teeth and took a small sip. She passed on to Regina who to a sip, then Emma who finished the last drop. Rebecca grabbed on to Emma's hand as she stood between her mothers and led them into the volcano. With one last large step, the three Swan-Mills women dived feet first into the future that awaited them.


End file.
